My Fallen Angel (Harry Potter)
by Liontari Todd
Summary: La noche del nacimiento de su hija Serpens, Lucius Malfoy se entera de una verdad que afectará a toda su familia, especialmente a la niña. Años después, con el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, esa verdad provocará que Serpens deba elegir entre su familia y el chico con la cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Slytherin!Harry. Dramione. HarryxOC. Lunax(?).
1. chapter 1

" _Desde hace miles de años, siglos antes de que el humano inventara la rueda o descubriera el fuego, antes de que existiera la primera lengua o se escribiera la primera palabra; nuestra raza ha existido antes de todo eso. Las arpías hemos existido antes de todo eso._

 _Las arpías han caminado en este mundo tanto tiempo como los hombres y los magos. Quizá incluso antes que ellos._

 _Entre los hombres existen varios mitos sobre nosotras. Se dice que somos aves de rapiña con rostros de mujer, que vivimos en zonas montañosas y nos comunicamos por medio de graznidos. También se dice que capturamos hombres para luego devorarlos sin molestarnos en matarlos primero. Y las historias que se cuentan entre los magos son prácticamente las mismas._

 _Sin embargo, la realidad no puede estar más alejada de dichos mitos._

 _Las arpías son mujeres hermosas, mucho más hermosas que las Veelas descoloridas o las suntuosas sirenas. Con su cabello plateado, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos centelleantes y sus figuras curvilíneas, las arpías son las criaturas más bellas que han existido jamás._

 _Un par de esplendorosas alas emplumadas retráctiles las distinguen del resto de las criaturas, junto con su poder de dominar los cinco elementos naturales: el agua, el aire, el fuego, la tierra y la magia._

 _Las arpías vivían en pequeñas aldeas situadas en zonas montañosas, pero en la época de apareamiento viajaban a pueblos cercanos para seducir al hombre más atractivo que puedan encontrar, y yacer con él una sola noche; lo suficiente para quedar encinta._

 _Las arpías son siempre mujeres, y si la cría resulta ser un 'macho', éste será completamente humano; dependiendo del padre, puede ser un hombre o un mago. En estos casos las crías permanecían en sus hogares junto a sus madres, pero las demás arpías tenían prohibido aparearse con ellos._

 _Todas estas cosas, y muchas más, me las contó mi abuela Aldora, la líder de nuestro clan. O de lo que queda de él._

 _Desde hace unos siglos, las arpías han comenzado a extinguirse, en su mayoría, debido a las encarnizadas luchas entre clanes. Esta situación llegó a tal grado que, cuando mi madre nació, los únicos clanes que quedaban eran el de mi abuela, y el de Galathia Rimos. Ambos situados en el país que los hombres conocen como Grecia._

 _Mi abuela y Galathia tenían un acuerdo de no agresión entre ellas, lo que garantizaba la supervivencia de ambos clanes. O al menos eso creían._

 _Mi madre tenía diez años cuando todo empezó._

 _Galathia hizo tratos con un mago oscuro egipcio, revelándole la existencia y ubicación de ambos clanes de arpías a cambio de unos brazaletes encantados. Mi abuela estaba lívida cuando se enteró._

 _No pasó ni un año, cuando el mago egipcio se presentó ante su clan para intentar esclavizarlas y usar su poder para su propio beneficio. Las arpías de Galathia lo superaron fácilmente, pero el mago no estaba solo. Él y su ejército les dieron dos opciones al clan: rendirse o morir. Ninguna arpía sobrevivió._

 _Mi abuela era consciente que su clan, el único clan de arpías restante, sería el próximo objetivo de aquel mago, así que ideó un plan de huida hacia la enorme isla de Gran Bretaña._

 _Era el día de la huida, cuando el mago decidió atacar el clan de mi abuela. Cincuenta arpías perdieron la vida en la batalla, así como el mago y su ejército. Sólo diez quedaron con vida, y cinco de ellas iban heridas. Sólo tres llegaron a salvo a Gran Bretaña: mi abuela, su hermana y mi madre._

 _Luego de tres días, lograron llegar a un antiguo castillo, en el cual habitaba un viejo mago y sus dos sirvientes._

 _Mi abuela mató a los tres y se apoderó del castillo._

 _Nadie en el pueblo sospechó de su historia: una mujer griega de buena familia, que estuvo casada con el hombre por corto tiempo antes de tener que regresar a su tierra natal para cuidar de su madre enferma. El viaje tomó más de lo esperado, y una vez su madre murió, regresó con una hija de su esposo, sólo para que éste muriera en sus brazos._

 _La hermana de mi abuela se hizo cargo de los negocios de aquel viejo mago, haciéndolos fructificar en poco tiempo. Pronto, la mansión contaba con más de cincuenta sirvientes, y mi abuela se convirtió en la viuda más respetada del mundo mágico._

 _Mi madre fue admitida en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en donde se volvió muy popular por su inigualable belleza y su talento para la magia._

 _Esto dio paso a numerosas peticiones para cortejar a mi madre. A las arpías no les importaba nada más que lo físico a la hora de elegir a los padres de sus crías, y generalmente sólo se quedaban con ellos la noche de la concepción._

 _No obstante, mi abuela sabía que mi madre tendría muchas más ventajas si se casaba con un hombre de buena familia, así que se decidió a casarla con un mago sangre pura que le doblaba la edad a mi madre, de apellido Noir._

 _No pasó ni un año de su boda cuando yo nací. Y yo no tenía ni dos meses de nacida cuando padre murió bajo circunstancias por demás sospechosas. Claro que nadie sospecharía de mi madre o su familia, quienes fácilmente culparon a una sirvienta resentida con su amo por haber rechazado sus dones de doncella._

 _Para mi décimo quinto cumpleaños mi madre había recibido el doble de peticiones de cortejo que mi abuela recibió de ella, y, como con ella, mi madre escogió al más adinerado, de mejor familia y con la sangre más pura._

 _Jean-Philippe era un joven de veinte años, alto, apuesto, con cabellos negros y ondulados y la piel de caramelo. Su familia se había mudado a Inglaterra hacía ya un par de años de Francia, debido a una espantosa tragedia._

 _La Inquisición, o caza de brujas, había escalado hasta convertirse en una masacre de personas, con magia o sin ellas. La familia de Jean-Philippe había estado a salvo de cualquier sospecha, hasta que unos aldeanos descubrieron a su hermana Odile, de mi edad, practicando hechizos en el bosque._

 _Odile fue cruelmente torturada por hombres que se decían santos, para luego ser colgada en la orca._

 _La familia de Jean-Philippe quedó destrozada, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada. Si se vengaban sospecharían de ellos, y correrían la misma suerte que Odile. Lo único que podían hacer era alejarse de aquel terrible lugar, y así fue como acabaron instalándose en Inglaterra._

 _La boda se llevó a cabo dos meses después de conocernos. Dos meses en los que me había enamorado perdidamente de Jean-Philippe._

 _No podía matarlo como mi madre hizo con mi padre, mi corazón no me lo permitía. Sin embargo, sabía que, si llegaba a dar a luz una hija, Jean-Philippe descubriría la verdad acerca de nuestro origen, y no podía permitir que mi familia corriera peligro._

 _Y entonces, tuve que hacer lo único que me garantizaba que no lo perdería todo._

 _La magia de las arpías era muy antigua, y más poderosa que la de los magos. Así, con ayuda de mi madre, mi abuela y mi tía-abuela, hicimos un ritual para lanzar un hechizo. Un hechizo, que si surtía efecto, duraría por generaciones._

 _Ningún descendiente de la línea de mi esposo engendraría mujeres. Todos los hijos de mi esposo, los hijos de estos, y así en lo sucesivo, todos serían varones._

 _De esta manera me aseguraría de que mi secreto prevaleciera por algunos siglos, hasta que la magia se disipara._

 _A cambio de ésto, solamente fui capaz de darle un hijo a mi amado. Un hermoso niño de cabellos plateados y ojos centelleantes al que llamé Jean-Pierre. Su rostro, sin embargo, era idéntico al de su padre. Era el niño más amado y dotado del mundo._

 _Sin embargo, así como mi esposo sólo engendró un hijo, así nuestro hijo, y el hijo de éste sólo tuvieron un un varón._

 _La familia de mi esposo se lo achacó a la trágica muerte de Odile, la última mujer en su línea. La última mujer Mal-Foi._

 _Si alguien llega a leer esto, le ruego mi perdón, y le deseo suerte en su camino. En este diario está explicado a detalle todo lo que sé sobre las arpías, para cuando vuelva a nacer una arpía en la familia, no esté pérdida._

 _–Althea Mal-Foi"._


	2. El Nacimiento

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su habitación, aflojándose el cuello de la túnica y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Estaba seguro de que, si su padre lo viera, le lanzaría el maleficio Cruciatus sin pensarlo. Un Malfoy jamás pierde la compostura, después de todo.

Sin embargo, está vez tenía una buena excusa: su esposa se encontraba en trabajo de parto luego de sólo siete meses de embarazo. Y él había tenido que quedarse con el pequeño Draco fuera de la habitación.

Según el sanador que había venido a verla cada dos semanas, eso no era normal, pero tampoco era algo para alarmarse. Él mismo había atendido ya diez casos como el de Narcissa y sólo uno había requerido cirugía.

Lucius y Narcissa llevaban tres años de casados cuando recibieron la noticia de que serían padres, y ambos no podrían estar más complacidos. En especial con toda la presión de Abraxas Malfoy por que su hijo tuviera un heredero. Sin embargo, nadie se esperó que, a tan sólo un año de haber nacido su primogénito, recibirían a un segundo hijo.

No habían querido conocer el sexo del bebé, a pesar de la insistencia del sanador. Después de todo, hacía siglos que los Malfoy sólo tenían varones, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

Los minutos se hicieron horas, y Lucius no podía estar más nervioso. Ese bebé tenía que nacer vivo, sano, completo y, sobre todo, con magia. "Jamás ha habido un Malfoy squibb —le había dicho su padre—, sólo espero que tu hijo no sea el primero".

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Lucius dio un respingo cuando la voz del sanador que atendía a su esposa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ya puede pasar a verlos —dijo el hombre con una extraña sonrisa.

—¡Mami! —gritó Draco en los brazos de su padre, aplaudiendo contento.

Lucius asintió y entró a la habitación que compartía con Narcissa desde el día de su boda, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

En la cama, pálida y sudada, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, estaba su esposa, sosteniendo un bulto de mantas en sus brazos. Lucius sonrió aliviado, aunque le inquietó que el bulto fuera tan pequeño. Su vientre no estaba muy abultado en el embarazo, de todas formas.

Se acercó despacio, pero cuando estaba a punto de besar a su esposa en la frente, un lloriqueo lo detuvo, un suave y agudo lloriqueo.

Lucius miró al bebé y volvió a sentir ese orgullo que lo invadió cuando vio a su Dragón por primera vez.

—¿'anito? —preguntó Draco, inclinándose para ver al bebé que sostenía su madre.

La sonrisa de Narcissa se hizo aún más grande.

—Así es, Dragón —respondió Lucius—. Él es tu hermanito.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —le preguntó Narcissa a su esposo.

—¡'anito! —gritó Draco, molestó de que no lo dejaran tocar al bebé.

—Sshhh ya llegará tu turno, mi Dragón.

Lucius asintió, acomodó a Draco junto a Narcissa y tomó al nuevo bebé con manos temblorosas, con sumo cuidado para no dejarlo caer. No sabía que los bebés podían llegar a ser tan pequeños. Draco había sido casi el doble de grande cuando nació.

El bebé se estiró un poco en sus brazos, aunque mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Narcissa tomó a Draco en sus brazos y le besó la frente, contenta de que su pequeño recibiera tan bien al nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaremos a él? —preguntó Lucius. Habían acordado decidir el nombre cuando llegara el octavo mes de embarazo. No contaban con que el pequeño se adelantara.

Narcissa miró al bebé en sus brazos, alzó su mano y le acarició delicadamente la pequeña mejilla.

—Me gusta Serpens.

—¿La constelación de la serpiente?

Narcissa asintió sin mirar a Lucius.

—Así tendremos a nuestro fuerte Dragón y a nuestra pequeña Serpiente —dijo acunando a Draco en su regazo.

—Me gusta como se oye: Draco y Serpens Malfoy.

Narcissa sonrió encantada ante la idea.

—Ya que Draco lleva el nombre de mi padre, Serpens llevará el del tuyo. Draco Abraxas y Serpens Cygnus.

Narcissa tensó su agarre sobre Draco.

—Yo... estaba pensando en Druella.

—¿Druella? —preguntó Lucius confundido— ¿Como tu madre? Pero ese nombre es de mujer.

—Exacto.

Un silencio frío invadió la habitación. Lucius se quedó estático. En más de 700 años los Malfoy sólo habían engendrado un solo hijo, siempre un varón. ¿Cómo era ahora que justamente él tenía que romper esa tradición no sólo teniendo dos hijos, sino que uno de ellos era niña.

'Gracias a Merlín que Draco nació primero' pensó tratando de recobrar la cordura.

Pensándolo bien aquello no era tan malo. Rápidamente se le vinieron a la mente todos los beneficios que una hija podría darle, entre ellos, un contrato de matrimonio con algún mago de alcurnia. Quizás un Rosier, un Avery o incluso un Black, aunque con la fama que tenía el primo de Narcissa, lo dudaba mucho.

—Serpens Druella Malfoy. Perfecto.

De repente, la bebé empezó a removerse inquieta en los brazos de Lucius, su carita se arrugó y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón.

—Oh... Oh, por Merlín Lucius...

Lucius tomó a la bebé con el otro brazo, la levantó y miró con horror su brazo izquierdo lleno de sangre que salía de la manta que cubría a su hija.

Draco empezó a llorar al oír los gritos de su hermana, luchando para safarse de los brazos de su madre y hacer que la bebé dejará de llorar.

Con cuidado, Lucius tomó a la bebé que lloraba a mares y le quitó la manta de encima, mientras Narcissa empezaba a perder el control. Lo que encontró lo dejó perplejo.

—Por Merlín...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Narcissa histérica— ¡¿Lucius Malfoy dime qué tiene mi hija?!

—Alas —balbuceó en un murmullo a penas audible.

—¿A-alas? —repitió Narcissa incrédula— ¿Has dicho alas?

—¿Adas? —preguntó Draco antes de seguir llorando.

Lucius le mostró la espalda de la bebé a Narcissa, quien se cubrió la boca espantada, mientras que con la otra mano le tapaba los ojos a Draco.

Justo en medio de sus pequeños omóplatos le habían salido un par de alas a la bebé. Estaban cerradas, con las plumas blancas empapadas de sangre casi por completo.

—¿C-cómo...? Lucius ¿cómo pasó esto?

Lucius abrió la boca para responder que no tenía ni idea, cuando recordó algo en lo que no pensaba hacía ya mucho tiempo: el regalo de bodas que les dio su padre.

—Creo que lo sé —respondió pasándole la bebé a Narcissa—. Trata de calmarla. Las alas acaban de salir, su espalda ha de estar lastimada. No dejes que nadie entre hasta que yo regrese, ¿entendido?

Narcissa asintió y Lucius salió corriendo hacia su estudio, aliviado al ver que el sanador se había retirado.

Una vez allí, Lucius sacó su varita y con ella abrió la caja de seguridad que ocultaba en el piso bajo su escritorio.

Allí estaba, junto a algunas joyas, unos contratos y otros documentos importantes.

Metió las manos y sacó una fina caja cuadrada de madera con un candado. Lucius casi la tira al suelo cuando vio que el candado estaba abierto.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _La boda había ido bien. Los padres de Narcissa estaban tan complacidos como los de Lucius. Incluso la hermana de Narcissa, Bellatrix, había disfrutado la velada. Ni siquiera Abraxas había encontrado razones para quejarse._

 _Ya casi todos los invitados se habían retirado, cuando Abraxas se acercó con una caja de madera hermosamente labrada, con varias runas talladas a su alrededor y un candado rojo al frente._

 _—Aquí tienes mi regalo de bodas, hijo —dijo extendiendo la caja—. Espero que te sea tan inútil como lo fue para mí._

 _Lucius lo miró extrañado mientras tomaba la caja._

 _—Perdóname, padre, pero no entiendo._

 _—Por supuesto que no —replicó Abraxas rodando los ojos—. Esta caja ha estado en la familia por generaciones. Mi padre me la dio el día en que me casé con tu madre. Dijo que el candado se abrirá el día en que nazca una mujer Malfoy._

 _—Pero, padre, creí que los Malfoy no..._

 _—Por supuesto que no —lo interrumpió Abraxas perdiendo la paciencia—. Pero, quién sabe, tal vez mi pequeño Lucy nos dé una sorpresa.Y más te vale cuidar bien de esa caja. Es una reliquia familiar, tiene más de setecientos años y vale más que tu esposa._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Lucius abrió la caja con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué posibilidades habían de que su padre tuviera razón? ¿Acaso era algo malo que un Malfoy engendrara una hija?

Dentro de la caja, encontró un sobre sellado con el escudo de la familia, una cadena de oro con un dije de plata de dos alas unidas por la base, y un libro, una especie de diario de cubierta de cuero con el escudo de la familia Mellas en la portada.

Lucius recordaba haber leído algo sobre las Mellas. Unas mujeres increíblemente hermosas que llegaron a Inglaterra unos años antes que los Mal-Foi, sus antepasados. Ilithia, la hija de Aldora Mellas, se casó con un Noir, antepasado de los Black. La hija de éstos, Althea, se casó con Jean-Philippe Mal-Foi, lo que las hacía parte de sus antepasados.

—¿Pero qué tienen que ver estas mujeres con...?

Jean-Philippe. Él era hermano de la última mujer nacida Malfoy, o Mal-Foi en ese entonces. ¿Acaso Althea tenía que ver con que los Malfoy sólo engendraran varones? ¿Sería ella la que creó la caja y puso esas cosas dentro? Sería lógico, si la carta tenía el sello Mal-Foi y el libro tenía el escudo Mellas, y Althea era miembro de ambas familias. ¿Habría sido ella quien escribió la carta?

—Si es así, entonces veamos qué tienes que decir.

Lucius dejó la caja a un lado y abrió la carta, dispuesto a averiguar de qué se trataba todo aquel misterio.

 _"Desde hace miles de años, siglos antes de que el humano inventara la rueda o descubriera el fuego, antes de que existiera la primera lengua o se escribiera la primera palabra; nuestra raza ha existido antes de todo eso. Las arpías hemos existido antes de todo eso..."_


	3. El Funeral

— _Ma famille et moi, nous voulons vous donner nos condoléances, madame Malfoy. Monsieur Cygnus fut un fonctionnaire trés respecté et trés important dans notre assamblée. (Mi familia y yo queremos expresar nuestras condolencias, señora Malfoy. El señor Cygnus fue un funcionario muy respetado y muy importante de nuestra asamblea)._

 _—Merci, Monsieur Renaud (Gracias señor Renaud)_ —respondió Narcissa Malfoy sin mostrar ni una sola expresión en su rostro.

— _Je sais sur l'adoration entre Monsieur Cygnus et votre fille, la "petite Serpent" comme Cygnus l'appellait. Elle est trop triste, je pens. (Sé de la adoración entre el señor Cygnus y la hija suya, la "pequeña Serpiente", como la llamaba Cygnus. Me imagino que está demasiado triste)._

Serpens tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar dejar salir un gemido. "Triste" no era la palabra que ella usaría. Aún "demasiado triste" era muy poco para describir lo que ella sentía en aquel momento.

El hombre que la acogió en su casa cada verano desde que podía recordar, había muerto. El que le enseñó a leer, escribir y a jugar ajedrez. El hombre que le enseñó a hablar en francés y que todos los días le recordaba que era lo que más quería en el mundo aunque nadie más lo hiciera. El hombre más importante de su corta vida acababa de morir, y lo único que ella quería era morirse con él.

Serpens esperó a que su madre y el señor Renaud se fueran con los demás al gran salón, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral. Salió de su escondite bajo el escritorio de la sala lateral, caminó de puntillas por el pasillo hasta el retrato de Castor Black, lo abrió y se metió por el pasadizo secreto que había en la pared.

Serpens había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la mansión de su abuelo Cygnus en Francia, conocía el lugar aún mejor que su habitación en la mansión Malfoy.

Siguió por el túnel hasta que llegó a la sala de dibujo, su habitación favorita en toda la mansión.

La sala era amplia, con grandes ventanales que dejaban que la luz de fuera iluminara la habitación por completo. Las paredes no se veían gracias a las repisas llenas de libros que las cubrían. En la habitación habían dos escritorios, el grande y negro con detalles púrpura del abuelo, y el pequeño gris con detalles celestes de Serpens. En la pared del fondo había una puerta que daba a una enorme bodega donde se guardaban los materiales de pintura.

Serpens caminó hasta el escritorio de su abuelo y se dejó caer en su enorme y confortable silla. Buscó entre su complicada túnica de luto y sacó el collar que le había regalado su abuelo el año pasado para su décimo cumpleaños. Era una cadena dorada, con un dije de una serpiente enroscada alrededor de un corazón de oro. Sonrió triste al recordar lo que su abuelo le dijo cuando se la dio: "La serpiente es de plata, como tu cabello, sus ojos son un par de zafiros, como los tuyos, y su corazón es de oro, como el tuyo".

El corazón tenía una inscripción _: "Je t'adore, ma Petit Serpent" (Te adoro, mi pequeña serpiente)._

Serpens apretó el collar en su mano. En ese momento quería llorar, quería gritar y destruir cosas, pero no podía. Había pasado los últimos tres días encerrada en su habitación llorando y abrazando la túnica favorita de su abuelo, y ahora ya no era capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Un ligero 'crack' la hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

— _Maîtresse Narcissa veut Mademoiselle Peny joint la cérémonie (La ama Narcissa quiere que la señorita Peny se una a la ceremonia)._

— _D'accord, Tutsy (de acuerdo, Tutsy) —_ respindió Serpens acostumbrada al apodo con que la llamaban los elfos de su abuelo.

Serpens bajó un momento después, encontrándose con que seis magos cargaban el féretro de su abuelo hacia los jardines.

Sintió una fría mano clavarse en su hombro, miró hacia arriba y descubrió a su madre lanzándole dagad con los ojos.

—No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer de ese modo, señorita —siseó Narcissa apretando su agarre en Serpens—. ¿Has entendido?

— _Oui, mére (Sí, madre)._

Narcissa la miró con reprobación, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que todos las esperaban afuera.

Serpens sabía que su madre odiaba que hablara en francés. Claro que todos en la familia lo hablaban y entendían, pero Narcissa decía que era de mal gusto hablar en un idioma diferente cuando no tenías que hacerlo.

Ambas caminaron hacia los jardines en silencio. Narcissa no aflojó su agarre, aunque Serpens no sabía si era para evitar que saliera corriendo o para que no perdiera su postura.

Llegaron al pequeño parque en donde estaba el cementerio de la familia Black. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban enterrados ahí, y el abuelo Cygnus había pedido que lo enterraran junto a su hermana Walburga.

Serpens no entendía por qué el abuelo lo había pedido así. Walburga Black había sido la peor hermana del mundo, casi tan mala como el hermano de Serpens, y aún así el abuelo Cygnus había querido que sus tumbas estuvieran juntas.

Serpens vio como el féretro empezó a descender luego de que el sacerdote terminó de hablar, miró a los presente y no se sorprendió de ver que ninguno estaba llorando. La mayoría se veían aburridos, como su padre parado junto a ella. Incluso la abuela Druella parecía que iban a enterrar a una rata y no a su esposo por más de treinta años. Todos parecían como si tuvieran cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que darle el último adiós al hombre más cariñoso y gentil del mundo.

Con un movimiento de varita, uno de los invitados rellenó el agujero donde ahora reposaban los restos de su abuelo, y en menos de media hora, todos los invitados se habían ido por donde vinieron.

—Tutsy, ve a la habitación de mi hija y recoge sus cosas. Quiero que lo lleves todo a la mansión Malfoy, ahora.

—Sí, ama.

Serpens miró alarmada a su madre. Ella no quería regresar a Inglaterra. La mansión Black en la costa francesa había sido su refugio cada verano desde que tenía memoria, en especial los últimos meses.

 _—Mais, mère... (Pero, madre...)_

—En inglés, Serpens —la corrigió su padre.

—Nada de peros —dijo Narcissa—. Regresarás con tu padre y conmigo a Inglaterra, iremos juntos por tu hermano a la estación la semana que viene y en menos de dos meses abordarás tu primer tren a Hogwarts junto a Draco.

—P-pero yo quiero ir a Beauxbatons... El abuelo dijo que...

—El abuelo ya no está, Serpens —habló Druella esta vez—, y él era el único que quería que fueras a Beauxbatons. Tú eres una Black tanto como una Malfoy. Los Black's siempre han asistido a Hogwarts, y todos han quedado en la misma casa. Tú no serás la excepción.

Druella nunca había estado más equivocada.


	4. Hogwarts

—Aún no sabemos si podrán venir para Navidad. Se los haremos saber en su momento.

—¡Qué! —gritó Draco— ¡No me quedaré en Hogwarts para Navidad! ¡Eso sólo los hacen los sangresucia que ni en sus casas los quieren!

Serpens rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar a su familia. Merlín sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ellos y mucho menos sobre cosas como la pureza de la sangre.

Miró a su alrededor buscando en qué entretenerse. La estación estaba llena. Personas de todos tamaños, formas y colores andaban de aquí para allá con carritos llenos de maletas y jaulas, y en las jaulas habían lechuzas, sapos y gatos de toda raza. Excepto gatos blancos. No había ni un sólo gato blanco en toda la estación, salvo el Beag de Serpens.

Un mes atrás, cuando sus padres los habían llevado al callejón Diagon, mientras su padre y Draco iban a por los libros, su madre la llevó a la tienda de mascotas. Serpens no quería una lechuza como su hermano, y los sapos no eran una opción para Narcissa, así que al entrar fueron directamente a la zona de los gatos.

Mientras Narcissa hablaba con una "conocida", Serpens encontró al más hermoso gato que hubiera visto en su vida: blanco como la nieve, con un ojo azul y el otro verde brillantes. El gatito tenía apenas un mes de nacido y cabía en la palma de la mano de Serpens.

Narcissa estaba furiosa cuando vio que los ojos del gato no eran iguales, pero se le olvidó cuando Lucius llegó con el ojo morado quejándose de un tal Weasley.

—Quiero que cuides a tu hermana, Draco —dijo Lucius, llamando la atención de Serpens—. Dile a Parkinson que la ayude a acostumbrarse a su nuevo dormitorio...

Serpens se preguntó cómo podía estar tan seguro de que quedaría en la misma casa que Draco, si ellos eran tan diferentes.

El silbato sonó indicando que ya era hora de irse.

—No te preocupes, madre —se mofó Draco—. Tengo a Crabb y Goyle guardándonos un compartimento.

Serpens tomó la jaula con su gato y entró al compartimento junto a su hermano. Draco la abrazó por los hombros y saludaron a sus padres mientras el tren empezaba a moverse, hasta que ya no pudieron verlos.

—Ahora sal de aquí, Lagartija—dijo Draco empujando a Serpens, que cayó sentada en el suelo.

Serpens abrazó la jaula de su gato para que no se le fuera a caer.

—P-padre dijo que...

—¿Acaso ves a padre aquí? ¿No? Bien.

Draco chasqueó los dedos y en un momento Crabb y Goyle la habían sacado al pasillo con todo y su baúl.

—Nos vemos en el banquete, lagartija.

Draco le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Los ojos de Serpens se llenaron de lágrimas que limpió tan pronto como pudo.

Serpens sacó su varita del baúl. Manzano, 11 pulgadas, fibra de corazón de dragón, inflexible. Draco pasó una semana quejándose de por qué la varita de Serpens era de fibra de corazón de dragón mientras que la suya era de un estúpido pelo de unicornio.

Serpens lanzó sobre el baúl un encantamiento de peso-pluma que su abuelo le había enseñado, y se guardó la varita bajo la manga, por si acaso. Tomó su baúl y a su gato y empezó a caminar buscando algún compartimento vacío, hasta que encontró uno con sólo una niña dentro.

—D-disculpa —dijo nerviosa. Siempre había tenido problemas al hablar con desconocidos—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

La niña, que leía una revista al revés, la miró con unos enormes ojos saltones.

—Sí puedes —respindió suspirando—. También hay otra niña que fue al baño, pero aún con ella hay suficiente espacio.

—Gracias —murmuró Serpens.

Serpens se sentó frente a la niña y sacó a su gato de su jaula. El gato se estiró y se enroscó sobre las piernas de Serpens a tomar una siesta.

—Este es un gato muy lindo —dijo la otra niña de repente.

—Sí —murmuró Serpens un poco ansiosa. Nadie más que su abuelo se había interesado en hablarle. ¿Habría algo malo en esta niña?

—Es un Beag, ¿verdad? He oído que no crecen más que la palma de la mano de sus dueños. Yo no puedo tener uno porque papi es alérgico a su saliva, así que tuve que comprar una lechuza. Los nargles no las afectan como a los sapos.

—¿Nargles? —preguntó Serpens confundida— Jamás había oído hablar de ellos.

—Son criaturas que infestan muérdagos. Les gusta robar cosas. Tienes un acento extraño. ¿No eres de Inglaterra?

—Sí lo soy, pero paso... pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con mi abuelo en Francia...

Un portazo interrumpió la explicación de Luna. Una niña pelirroja había entrado furiosa al compartimento.

—Ese idiota —murmuraba—... Mis hermanos me advirtieron de él...

—¿De qué hablas, Ginny?

—De Malfoy y sus matones. Cuando salí del baño me empujaron y Malfoy dijo que ese era mi lugar.

—Bueno, el suelo es el lugar de todos, ¿no? A menos que seas un nargle y tu lugar sea un muérdago.

La niña pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—Por cierto —dijo la niña rubia mirando a Serpens—, soy Luna Lovegood, y ella es Ginevra Weasley, pero prefiere que la llamen Ginny, aunque no entiendo por qué.

Ginny miró a Serpens de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada. Serpens se sentía como cuando Parkinson la miraba, como si fuera la lagartija que Draco decía que era.

—Eres muy pálida —dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos— ¿Acaso no sales nunca al sol?

—No...

—¿Y ese gato?

—Es mío...

—No es posible. Los gatos Beag cuestan una fortuna. ¿Te lo regalaron? ¿Cómo se llama?

Serpens frunció el ceño. No le gustaba como le hablaba esa niña, como si fuera mejor que ella y la estuviera probando a ver si valía la pena.

—Su nombre es Señor Fitzwilliam Darcy...

—Que nombre tan tonto para un animal.

—Yo creo que es un nombre interesante —dijo Luna antes de que Serpens pudiera responder—. ¿Por qué le pusiste así?

—Es el nombre de uno de los personajes de una novela muggle que me gusta mucho.

—Así que eres hija de muggles —dijo Ginny sonriendo con superioridad—. En mi familia todos somos magos, pero tranquila, no te juzgaré por eso.

—¿Gracias? —respondió Serpens tratando de calmar su enojo— Pero no soy hija de muggles, aunque es bueno saber que no eres una prejuiciosa.

Ginny sonrió, aunque más bien parecía una mueca.

—¿Mestiza entonces?

—No —respondió Serpens tranquila—, en mi familia todos somos magos —repitió lo que Ginny había dicho.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó enojada.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Ginny hizo una mueca parecida a la que Draco hacía cuando algo le disgustaba.

—Porque no seré amiga de una bruja oscura.

—¿Bruja oscura? —preguntó Serpens desconcertada— ¡Tengo once años! Sé hacer unos cuantos hechizos, pero ni siquiera un alumno de séptimo puede dominar magia negra básica.

—¡Así que sí lo eres! —exclamó Ginny poniéndose de pie— ¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Nott? ¿Goyle? ¿Parkinson?

—Malfoy —respondió Serpens con frialdad—, soy Serpens Malfoy.

Ginny la miró aterrada.

—N-no compartiré el espacio contigo. ¡Vete!

—No eres dueña del compartimento —respondió Serpens usando la máscara de hielo que sus padres le habían enseñado a poner.

Ginny apretó los puños, pero luego se giró a mirar a Luna.

—Ven, Luna. Aquí apesta a serpiente rastrera.

—En realidad me agrada mucho la compañía de Serpens —respondió Luna tranquilamente—. Además, el olor a serpiente aleja a los nargles, y me gustaría estrenar mis plumas de colores antes de que me las roben.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Ginny salió del compartimento azotando la puerta furiosa.

—No debiste hacer eso —murmuró Serpens apenada—. No era mi intención que te pelearas con ella.

—Pero su intención era que me peleara contigo —dijo Luna tomando su revista.

Serpens guardó silencio un momento. Nunca nadie había estado de su lado en una discusión, ni siquiera sus padres.

—¿Dices que tienes plumas de colores? —preguntó Serpens luego de un momento.

—Sí. Papi me las compró cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon por mis libros —dijo sacando de su baúl una bolsa, de donde sacó ocho plumas de diferente color.

—Yo tengo tinta que cambia de color —dijo Serpens abriendo su baúl—. Mi... Mi abuelo me la dio en Navidad...

Unas horas después, el tren paró en la estación, y el guardabosques de Hogwarts los guió hasta el lago negro.

Serpens y Luna se subieron en una de las barcas junto a un chico pelirrojo y un niño rubio de ojos saltones que no paraba de hablar del gran Harry Potter, el ídolo de Draco hasta el año pasado.

Al llegar al castillo, la profesora Minerva McGonagall los llevó hasta el gran salón, donde se probarían el sombrero seleccionador que les diría en que casa estarían.

Serpens notó que la mayoría iban a Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. Luna había sido la primera en ser mandada a Ravenclaw.

—¡MALFOY, SERPENS!

Serpens caminó nerviosa hacia la profesora. Draco la miraba atento y amenazador, como advirtiéndole que no fuera hacer alguna tontería.

 _'¿Una Malfoy, eh?' dijo el sombrero en la mente de Serpens. '¿Quieres que lo diga ya o esperamos a que tu hermano se orine en los pantalones?'_

 _'Eso de pende de qué es lo que dirás' respondió Serpens con cautela._

 _'Mmm... Veo que no tendrás problemas en adaptarte a Slytherin'._

 _'Por favor' pidió Serpens. 'No me mandes a Slytherin, por favor'_

 _'¿Y por qué no? Toda tu familia ha estado allí. Tú mereces estar en Slytherin incluso más que tú hermano'._

 _'No quiero estar en la misma casa que él'._

 _'No eres la única'._

 _'¿Qué?'._

 _'Que tú perteneces a Slytherin'._

 _'Pero no quiero estar en la misma casa que mi hermano y sus guardaespaldas. ¿No hay otra casa en la que pueda estar? La que sea'._

 _'¿Así que no te importa lo que tus padres quieran para ti?'_

 _'Es lo que mis padres quieren **de** mí lo que me preocupa. ¿Vas a ayudarme?'_

 _'Haré lo que pueda. Sólo permíteme decirte que no te fíes de los demás'._

 _'No planeaba hacerlo'._

—¡RAVENCLAW!


	5. La Advertencia

—Desearía tener una cámara —dijo Serpens cuando vio la expresión en la cara de su hermano. Draco se veía horrorizado.

—Me alegra que hayas quedado en Ravenclaw, Serpens —dijo Luna cuando Serpens se sentó junto a ella.

—A mí también —murmuró observando el resto de la selección.

Sólo dos niñas más habían sido sorteadas en Ravenclaw, junto a cinco varones. Ese año la casa de las Águilas había sido la que menos niños tenía en primer año.

—Al fin se calló ese chico Creebey —dijo Marissa Mason, una de sus nuevas compañeras, señalando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Es porque no quedó en la misma casa que Harry Potter —respondió Melanie Plumber, la última Ravenclaw en ser seleccionada.

Serpens se inclinó un poco para oírlas mejor. Desde que regresó de su primer año en Hogwarts, Draco siempre se la pasaba hablando del cretino que era Harry Potter.

—Harry Potter está en Slytherin y es el buscador del equipo desde el año pasado. ¡El más joven en un siglo!

—Dicen que el año pasado impidió que robaran la piedra filosofal él solo.

—Pues yo escuché que lo ayudaron unos Gryffindor.

—¡Jah! —exclamó un chico de segundo, Anthony Goldstein— Weasley no los acompañó. Fue hasta la entrada con Potter y Granger y luego regresó a enviarle una carta a Dumbledore. Granger y Potter son los que salvaron la piedra.

Serpens se giró a la mesa de Slytherin, aunque lo único que encontró fue a su hermano fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Y donde están ellos? —preguntó otra chica— Sólo veo a Hermione, y se ve muy preocupada.

La conversación siguió con cada quien haciendo teorías de por qué Potter y Weasley no estaban en sus respectivas mesas, hasta que el banquete terminó y los prefectos los dirigieron a sus nuevos dormitorios.

En el dormitorio habían cuatro camas de cuatro postes con cortinas azules y los baúles de cada una al pie de cada cama. La habitación era espaciosa, pintada toda de blanco y el techo estaba encantado para que al anochecer se volviera invisible.

A Serpens le tocó la cama junto a la ventana, y la cama de Luna estaba a su izquierda.

—¿Tú eres Serpens Malfoy, cierto?

Serpens se giró a mirar a Marissa.

—Sí.

—Ginny Weasley nos habló de ti —dijo Melanie—. Dijo que estás loca y que no nos acercáramos a ti.

Serpens alzó una ceja.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que 'y'? No seremos tus amigas.

—No sabía que eran perras para seguir órdenes —dijo Serpens manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —gritó Marissa— ¡Mi padre es dueño de una de las mayores empresas constructoras de Inglaterra!

—Eso no vale nada aquí si tu padre es un muggle —dijo Serpens tratando de no sonar prejuiciosa, pero era cierto que en el mundo mágico aún importaba más el estatus de sangre que cuanto dinero tenías en el banco. Serpens estaba segura que incluso los Weasley serían muy respetados si el señor Weasley no fuera un amante de los muggles.

—¡La chica Weasley tenía razón! —exclamó Melanie— Eres una prejuiciosa igual a tu hermano.

La cara de Serpens pasó de inexpresiva a curiosa en un segundo.

—¡Yo no soy como Draco! —siseó sacando su varita y apuntándola a la niña— Atrévete a decir eso de nuevo y te enseñaré lo que es ser peligrosa.

Las niñas se miraron asustadas y corrieron a encerrarse al baño.

—¿Quieres dibujar un poco antes de dormir? —preguntó Luna acariciando al Señor Darcy, enrollado sobre la almohada de Serpens.

Serpens y Luna se quedaron dibujando hasta las once, cuando recordaron que al día siguiente tenían clase.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Marissa y Melanie seguían dormidas, y Luna se estiraba en su cama.

Luego de ducharse y ponerse su uniforme, Serpens le dio de comer al señor Darcy, tomó su mochila y bajó con Luna al gran comedor.

—Es mejor bajar temprano —dijo Luna mientras salían de la sala común—. Así puedes comer lo que más te gusta sin que se lo acabe alguien más.

Al llegar al gran comedor no habían más de diez personas esparcidas en las mesas. Mientras Serpens comía hotcakes de arándano y Luna cereal con frutilla, el gran comedor se fue llenando de a poco.

—¿Oíste lo que dijo Brown en el pasillo? —dijo una chica sentada cerca de Serpens— ¡Harry Potter y uno de los Weasley llegaron anoche en un auto volador!

—¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene!

Serpens se volteó para tomar la jarra de leche y miró de reojo la entrada.

Un chico con un cabello negro, gafas redondas y corbata verde iba entrando junto a Theodore Nott.

'No es la gran cosa' pensó Serpens cuando lo vio. No era más alto que Draco, su cabello era un desastre y su túnica estaba mal puesta. Lo único que llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, del mismo verde que el maleficio asesino.

—Su horario, señorita Malfoy.

Serpens tomó el horario que el profesor Flitwick le ofrecía y vio que a primera hora tenían pociones.

—¡Oh, no! No metí mi libro en la mochila.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo a buscarlo? —preguntó Luna poniéndose de pie.

—No, mejor ve a apartarnos una mesa —dijo pensativa—. Padre dice que las clases de pociones son en parejas.

Luna asintió, tomó su bolsa y salió del gran comedor dando brincos.

Serpens sonrió al ver a su primer amiga en la vida. No quería ni imaginar lo que dirían sus padres si se enteraran.

Tan rápido como pudo fue por su libro y se fue directo en camino a las mazmorras.

—¡Ah!

Un par de manos la jalaron fuera del camino y la empujaron contra la pared de un pasillo oscuro.

—¿¡Cómo has podido hacer eso!?

—¿Draco?

Serpens intentó caminar, pero Crabb y Goyle le sujetaron un brazo cada uno y la pegaron a la pared.

—¿Cómo te atreves a quedar en otra casa?

—N-no es mi culpa —murmuró Serpens. No había forma de que Draco supiera la verdad.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —siseó furioso—. ¡Eres una anormal! Siempre comiendo libros o dibujando estupideces. ¡Es por eso que no estás en Slytherin! Eres un pequeño fenómeno.

Los ojos de Serpens se llenaron de lágrimas. No era la primera vez que su hermano la insultaba, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

—Sólo espera a que padre se entere.

Serpens se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Quería decirle a su hermano todo lo que el sombrero le dijo a ella la noche anterior, pero sabía que eso sólo lo haría enojar más.

—Supongo que Ravenclaw es mejor que Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero aún así me has humillado frente a todos, Lagartija.

Serpens trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Conocía ese tono. Sabía que Draco le daría una "lección".

—No tienes idea de todo lo que dicen de ti en los dormitorios. Y si hablan de ti, en consecuencia hablan de mí.

Draco tomó la mochila de Serpens, la abrió y tiró todo su contenido en el suelo, rompiendo un par de frascos de tinta negra que manchó varios de sus libros y pergaminos.

Draco pisó las plumas y pergaminos y revolvió aún más el desorden con su pie, hasta que encontró un pequeño bote multicolor.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó sosteniendo el bote de tinta multicolor que su abuelo le había regalado.

—¡No! —gritó Serpens cuando Draco se metió el bote en el bolsillo.

—¿Dijiste algo, Lagartija?

—Por favor —murmuró Serpens con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. El abuelo Cygnus me dio eso en Navidad. Por favor...

Draco soltó una carcajada, y Crabb y Goyle lo imitaron.

—Te advertí que no hicieras tonterías, Lagartija. Y por cierto, esa amiguita tuya, ¿Lovegood? No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra.

Draco chasqueó los dedos y Crabb y Goyle arrojaron a Serpens al suelo. El rubio miró una última vez a su hermana en el suelo y se fue, seguido de sus guardaespaldas.

Serpens se sentó, sacó su varita y limpió los pergaminos que se habían manchado de tinta. Tomó su mochila y metió todo lo que su hermano había esparcido en el suelo.

—¿Señorita Malfoy?

—Profesor Snape —saludó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Pasó algo?

Si Serpens no lo conociera, hubiera pensado que el hombre estaba preocupado. Pero lo conocía.

Severus Snape era el padrino de Draco y uno de los amigos más cercanos de su padre. Esa no era la primera vez que la encontraba así luego de una de las humillaciones de su hermano, pero siempre que pasaba, Snape hacía exactamente lo mismo: nada. Y esta vez no fue diferente.

—No, profesor.

—Entonces sígame —dijo en voz monótona—. La clase de pociones está por empezar.

Llegaron a la mazmorra y Serpens se sentó junto a Luna en mesa del fondo. La clase la compartían con Hufflepuff, quienes miraron a Serpens con una mezcla de curiosidad y precaución.

Serpens miró a Luna, quien escuchaba lo que decía Snape,y decidió que no le importaría lo que Draco dijera o hiciera. Se pondría del lado de Luna, justo como Luna se puso de su lado la tarde anterior.


	6. El Interrogatorio

Para Serpens, los siguientes meses en Hogwarts parecieron los más largos de su vida.

Cada día observaba nerviosa el correo, temiendo que le llegara alguna carta de sus padres diciéndole lo decepcionados que estaban. Sin embargo, faltando una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, ni Lucius ni Narcissa le habían enviado una sola carta desde el inicio del año escolar.

Y la convivencia con sus compañeros no era la mejor.

Ginevra Weasley había convencido a todos sus compañeros, excepto a Luna, de que Serpens era la versión femenina de Draco. Incluso los Hufflepuff, que se suponía que eran los amables y amigables, evitaban sentarse cerca de Serpens.

Draco tampoco había dejado de molestarla. Siempre que Luna y ella estaban solas, aparecían él y sus matones para quitarle sus mochilas y vaciar su contenido en el suelo, o simplemente insultarlas por ser "fenómenos" en la "casa de los fenómenos", como los Slytherin llamaban a Ravenclaw.

El único lugar seguro para Serpens y Luna era su rincón en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera en la sala común estaban tranquilas, ya que, desgraciadamente para Serpens, Draco no era el único bravucón que la tenía en la mira.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la desgracia de la familia Malfoy. ¿Sabes? Cuando te veo siempre me pregunto cómo es que eres parte de una familia tan prestigiosa. Pobre Draco.

—Cierto, Cho. Draco no merece una hermana tan demente.

Cho Chang, Ravenclaw de tercer año. Ella, junto a sus amigas Marietta, Edeline y Margaret, eran las encargadas de molestar a Serpens y Luna siempre que Draco no estaba.

Serpens rodó los ojos y trató de pasar junto a ellas, pero el grupo le cerró el paso.

—Dime, fenómeno, ¿dónde dejaste a tu amiga la Lunática, eh?

Serpens no respondió. Luna había ido a la lechucería para enviarle una carta a su padre, pero no podía decirle eso a Chang. Conociendo al grupo, dos de ellas irían tras Luna, y las otras se quedarían para terminar con Serpens.

Serpens jadeó cuando Chang le quitó la mochila de un jalón.

—¿Sabes, fenómeno? —dijo mientras tiraba los libros de Serpens uno por uno al suelo— Tú podrías evitar todo esto. No es necesario que recibas las palizas de la Lunática, ni las que te tocan a ti... Si tan sólo me consiguieras una cita con tu hermano...

Serpens apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso —murmuró sin ver a Chang a los ojos—. Mi hermano no me escucharía.

—Por supuesto que no —espetó la asiática arrojando con fuerza los tinteros de Serpens al suelo, rompiéndolos—. ¿Por qué alguien tan inteligente y distinguido como Draco escucharía a un fenómeno de circo como tú? ¡Niñas!

En seguida, una de las chicas tiró a Serpens al suelo, sobre los cristales rotos de sus tinteros.

—Nos vemos mañana, fenómeno.

Serpens esperó a que el grupo desapareciera del pasillo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Al menos esta vez no la habían golpeado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz desconocida para Serpens, asustándola. Ni siquiera había dado cuenta de que había alguien más con ella.

Un par de manos tomaron las de Serpens, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Serpens miró al chico frente a ella. Aquella mata de pelos negros le parecía familiar.

Harry Potter estaba arrodillado frente a ella, sosteniendo sus manos con delicadeza.

—Esto debe doler. Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería.

Aquel comentario hizo reaccionar a Serpens. Sus manos estaban heridas por los tinteros rostos. Eran varias heridas pequeñas, algunas más profundas que otras, con algunos cristales incrustados aquí y allá.

—No —murmuró retirando sus manos de las de Potter—. Yo puedo ir sola. Sé el camino.

Claro, luego de tantos encuentros con el grupo de Chang, ella y Luna se sabían de memoria el camino hacia la enfermería. Al menos Draco nunca había dejado que Crabbe y Goyle las golpearan, porque si no...

—¡No! —exclamó Harry, luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron y balbuceó nervioso— D-digo, no tienes que ir sola. Con tus manos así no puedes cargar tus... tus cosas.

Serpens miró a Potter recoger sus cosas y meterlas en su mochila. Potter se paró y ayudó a Serpens a hacer lo mismo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo tratando de tomar su mochila.

—Pero lo haré de todas formas —respondió echándose la mochila al hombro—. No es bueno que andes sola en los pasillos, con los ataques y eso.

Serpens suspiró cansada. Luego de su encuentro con Chang no tenía ánimos de discutir, así que empezó a caminar junto a Potter a la enfermería.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus cosas? ¿Y por qué estabas sola en el pasillo? —preguntó Potter tratando de sonar casual— ¿No tienes miedo de que te pase algo?

Serpens guardó silencio un momento, sin estar segura de lo que Potter realmente quería saber.

—Se supone que el monstruo sólo ataca a hijos de muggles —dijo con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Me... Me pregunto qué tipo de monstruo será.

Serpens suprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan... tan lento, estaba en la casa de los astutos?

—Pues el monstruo lo dejó Slytherin hace cientos de años, creo que es más que obvio —murmuró manteniendo el paso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Serpens frunció el ceño ante el tono en que Potter hizo la pregunta, como si la estuviera acusando de saber más de lo que debería. Por un momento, Serpens pensó en no decir nada, pero eso sólo haría que Potter no la dejara en paz.

—El símbolo de Slytherin es una serpiente, y solo existe una capaz de vivir tanto tiempo.

Potter se detuvo un momento, mirándola detenidamente.

—Pero... ¿Tú sabes quién...?

—Alguien que hable parcel —respondió Serpens adivinando cual era su pregunta—. No, no hay nadie en la escuela que lo hable aparte de ti, y no, mi hermano no es el "heredero de Slytherin".

La expresión nerviosa de Potter confirmó las sospechas de Serpens. Desde hace días, Potter, Granger y Weasley habían estado mirando demasiado a Draco, en especial cuando ocurría un nuevo ataque.

—Ahora que sabes lo que querías, ¿me darías mi mochila? —preguntó manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo— La enfermería no está tan lejos.

Serpens arqueó una ceja cuando vio a Potter sonrojarse de nuevo, pero aún así, el Slytherin se negó a devolverle la mochila.

—Dije que te llevaría a enfermería, y eso es lo que haré.

Serpens se tensó. Nadie aparte de Luna era amable con ella, ¿por qué lo hacía Potter? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

—¿Qué más quieres saber? —preguntó directamente.

—Lo siento —dijo Potter sonrojándose de nuevo—. No te preguntaré nada más. ¿Seguimos?

Serpens lo miró alzando una ceja. De todos los chicos que conocía, todos amigos de Draco, ninguno era tan extraño como Harry Potter.

—¡Pero niña! —exclamó la enfermera cuando vio entrar a Serpens— ¿Tú aquí otra vez? Ya es la tercera vez está semana.

Serpens sintió la mirada interrogante de Potter sobre ella, pero lo ignoró por completo, sentándose en la cama más cercana.

—Gracias, señor Potter, yo me encargo desde aquí.

—Te lo agradezco —murmuró Serpens.

—N-no fue nada —dijo totpemente, dejó la mochila de Serpens junto a ella y se fue.

Poppy Pomfrey observó las acciones de los niños con una pequeña sonrisa. 'El amor entre chicos tímidos siempre es el más complicado' pensó. 'Me gustaría ver la cara de Lucius Malfoy cuando se entere'.


	7. El Castigo

Serpens empacó sus cosas lo más lentamente posible. Al fin habían llegado las vacaciones de verano, y a diferencia de las de invierno, tendría que pasarlas en casa, lo que significaba que al fin la confrontación con sus padres había llegado.

Ya podía oír a su madre nombrar a cada miembro del árbol genealógico de los Blacks y cómo cada uno de ellos había estado en Slytherin. Su padre le diría lo decepcionado que está, le daría el sermón de su vida y, por supuesto, le prohibiría seguir siendo amiga de Luna.

—¿Por qué no fui hija de muggles? —preguntó doblando sus túnicas— ¿O una mestiza de duende o de troll? Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que ser una Malfoy.

El Señor Darcy maulló enojado por ser ignorado tanto tiempo y se subió de un brinco al baúl de Serpens, exigiendo las caricias de su compañera humana.

Serpens bajó a su gato del baúl, lo cerró y volvió a tomar al señor Darcy en su mano.

—¿Serpens? —dijo Luna asomándose por la puerta— Date prisa o el pollo se llenará de Trinklies verdes.

Serpens salió con el señor Darcy en mano a tomar su último desayuno en Hogwarts.

.

.

.

La estación no estaba tan llena como al inicio de año. Varios padres habían retirado a sus hijos unas semanas antes, luego de que Ginevra Weasley fuera secuestrada, y no habían querido regresarlos aún después de que Harry Potter rescató a la chica.

El rumor decía, que Weasley había sido poseída por el espíritu de Lord Voldemort, y que fue ella quien causó los ataques todo el año. Según decían, Voldemort planeaba apoderarse del cuerpo de Weasley cuando Potter llegó a rescatarla, deshaciéndose del espíritu y matando al monstruo. Un basilisco, justo lo que Serpens había pensado.

Serpens nunca le había deseado -ni le desearía- la muerte a nadie, pero una parte de ella deseaba que la chica Weasley se hubiera quedado en la cámara secreta. Al parecer, ni una experiencia tan horrible había hecho cambiar a Ginevra, que seguía esparciendo chismes sobre Serpens por todo el colegio.

—Creo que no debemos enviarnos correspondencia este verano —dijo Luna cuando ambas vajaban del tren. Serpens la miró sin entender, por lo que Luna siguió—. Yo puedo enviarte cartas, pero no creo que tú puedas responderlas.

Serpens alzó las cejas al entender a lo que se refería. Lucius Malfoy no permitiría que su hija mantuviera contacto con alguien tan excéntrico como Luna.

—¿Lista para recibir tu merecido, Lagartija?

Serpens apretó los dientes cuando escuchó a Draco hablar tras ella. Un par de elfos domésticos pasaron entre ellos con sus baúles, lanzándole a Serpens miradas alegres. Sin embargo, Serpens notó algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Por qué no vino Dobby? —le preguntó a Draco.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por un simple elfo? —preguntó arrugando la nariz— Preocúpate de lo que te pasará a ti cuando lleguemos a la mansión.

—Draco, Serpens.

Serpens tembló al escuchar el frío tono de su padre.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo tomándolos de los hombros con brusquedad—. Su madre y abuela nos esperan en casa.

Lucius los llevó al punto de aparición de la plataforma y los apareció a los tres fuera de la reja de entrada de la mansión.

—Caminen —gruñó soltándolos con fuerza hacia adelante.

Serpens miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Se esperaba que su padre estuviera así con ella, pero no con Draco. ¿Habría hecho alguna tontería para humillar el nombre de los Malfoy, de nuevo? Era eso o simplemente Lucius estaba de mal humor.

Entraron a la mansión, donde su madre recibió a Draco con un beso y un abrazo. Luego se giró hacia Serpens y le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, tocando levemente su rostro al hacerlo.

—Bienvenidos —dijo antes de girarse y dirigirlos al salón de reuniones, donde su abuela los esperaba sentada.

—Dragón, Serpiente.

—Abuela —saludaron ambos sin moverse. A la abuela Druella nunca le habían hecho gracia las demostraciones de afecto.

—¡DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY!

—¡AH!

Serpens se quedó parada observando atónita cómo su padre apuntaba su varita a su hermano, quien se retorcía en el suelo gritando de dolor.

Serpens conocía ese hechizo. Era una versión más suave del maleficio cruciatus. Lo que no entendía era por qué su padre se la lanzaba a Draco y no a ella.

Lucius bajó la barita un segundo después, tomó a Draco del cuello de la túnica y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué te dije antes de que empezaran las clases? ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?!

—Tú... T-tu...

—¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON EL ASUNTO DEL HEREDERO! —bramó tirando a Draco al suelo de nuevo— ¡Te prohibí que te entrometieras! ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Pavonearte por el colegio contándole a todo el que te encontraras de cómo el heredero se desharía de los sangre sucia. ¿Tienes idea de todos los problemas que me causaste? ¡Amelia Bones se acercó diciendo que su sobrina tenía razones para pensar que TÚ eras el heredero! ¡Estuvieron a punto de organizar otra redada en la mansión! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me deja eso?!

Lucius volvió a lanzarle el hechizo a Draco. Esta vez lo tuvo así durante un minuto entero antes de parar.

Serpens estaba paralizada, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Draco no era el mejor hermano del mundo, era grosero y le hacía la vida imposible siempre que podía, pero era su hermano al fin y al cabo.

Serpens se giró hacia su madre en busca de ayuda, pero ésta se mantenía sentada junto a Druella, ambas mirando fijamente a la chimenea, como su su hijo y nieto no estuviese siendo torturado por su propio padre frente a ellas.

Cuando Lucius acabó con Draco, clavó sus fríos ojos azules en ella, haciéndola temblar de miedo. Jamás había visto a su padre tan furioso, siempre frío y calculador. A veces era brusco con ella y Draco, pero nunca les había hecho ese tipo de daño.

'Hasta ahora'

—Y tú, niña.

Lucius tomó a Serpens de los brazos, clavando sus dedos dolorosamente en su piel.

—Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw. —murmuró iracundo, para luego seguir en voz alta— ¿Quieres explicarme por qué, de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, tenías que quedar EN LA MALDITA CASA DE LOS FENÓMENOS? Dime, niña, ¿tienes idea de los problemas que me has causado con tu maldito capricho de ser "diferente"? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que será conseguir un contrato matrimonial que nos beneficie, contigo en la maldita casa de los raros?! Ni quedando en Hufflepuff habrías estropeado más las cosas. Al menos habría hecho un trato con la familia Flint o McMillan.

—¿C-contrato?

Lucius la arrojó al suelo, pero Serpens ni siquiera lo notó. Su mente se había quedado en el contrato. ¿Acaso Lucius planeaba venderla o sortearla al mejor postor?

—¿Tienes idea de lo renuentes que son los jefes de casas antiguas a aceptar contratos de mujeres Ravenclaw? Si tan solo fueras hombre, daría igual la casa en la que estuvieras, pero siendo lo que eres... Has tenido demasiadas libertades, Serpens, todo por culpa de Cygnus. Es hora de que aprendas tu lugar en esta casa.

Serpens vio cómo Lucius alzaba su varita, murmuró el encantamiento y un chorro de luz roja salió de la punta de la varita, impactando contra su cuerpo.

El dolor era insoportable. Serpens sentía como si le clavaran dagas ardientes en la piel. Jamás había sentido algo como aquello. Ni todas las palizas de Chang juntas se acercaban a lo que sentía, y eso que se trataba de un hechizo diez veces menos doloroso que el verdadero cruciatus.

Serpens sintió que estuvo así por horas, aunque solo pasó medio minuto antes de que Lucius parara.

—Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

Lucius se sacó un pergamino enrollado de la túnica, lo desenrolló y se lo mostró a Serpens.

—Es una orden de embargo de las propiedades y bienes de un tal Xenophilus Lovegood. Creo que has de conocer a su hija Luna, ¿cierto?

Serpens cerró los ojos derrotada. Sabía lo que su padre haría a continuación, y no le quedaría más opción que obedecer.

—No quiero saber qué has vuelto a hablar con esa chica. Debes mantenerte alejada. Cualquier lazo entre ustedes debe ser destruido, porque en el momento que sepa que te sigues juntando con ella, ésta orden entrará en efecto, y tu querida amiguita se quedará sin nada. ¿Has entendido?

Serpens asintió débilmente. Luna había sido la única persona en Hogwarts en ofrecerle su amistad, no podía dejarla en la calle sólo por llevarle la contraria a su padre.

—Y una cosa más —dijo Lucius tomando su varita de nuevo—. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Harry Potter.

Otra oleada de dolor invadió el cuerpo de Serpens. Sin embargo, luego de haber renunciado a la única amiga sincera que había tenido en su vida, el hechizo de su padre ya no dolía tanto.


	8. La Visita

—Más les vale que el año que viene se comporten como deben. No quiero verme obligado a tomar medidas más... drásticas.

Lucius guardó su varita, tomó su capa y se metió a la chimenea.

—¡Ministerio de Magia! —exclamó antes de ser envuelto por las llamas de la red flu.

Serpens se mantuvo tendida en el suelo completamente inmóvil pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. No solo había perdido su última esperanza de mejorar su relación con sus padres, sino que había aceptado terminar con la única amistad que había podido formar en Hogwarts.

—Dragón, Serpiente, vayan por sus capas —dijo Druella manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo—. Iremos a visitar a su tía Bella.

Serpens cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

La tía Bella, hermana de Narcissa, estaba encerrada en Azkaban desde hace diez años, y cada mes iban a visitarla. Ni siquiera estando en Francia se libraba de ir, ya que como Bella era hija del abuelo Cygnus, él tampoco se perdía ni una sola visita.

Serpens se puso de pie como pudo y caminó lentamente a su habitación, ignorando los llantos y quejidos de Draco.

Veinte minutos después, los cuatro estaban tomando el traslador que los llevaría a la prisión.

Dos guardias los acompañaron por el inmenso edificio, uno adelante y uno atrás, ambos realizando el encantamiento patronus para mantener a los dementores lejos del grupo.

Caminaron alrededor de una hora hasta que oyeron las risas descontroladas de Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.

—¡Pero mira quiénes vinieron a visitarnos, Roddie! ¡Mi pechocha hermanita, mi mamita y mis shobrinitos dindos!

Serpens empezó a retroceder lentamente, sin que nadie la notara. La tía Bella nunca le había agradado, mucho menos los tíos "Roddie" y "Bastie".

Caminó por ese piso sin preocuparse de encontrar dementores. Siempre que su familia visitaba a Bellatrix, los guardias echaban a los dementores de ese piso de la prisión a pedido de Cygnus, ya que a Serpens le entraba un dolor espantoso en la espalda cada vez que estaba cerca de un dementor.

Caminó por el pasillo, mirando entre las rejas a los presos, algunos reían, otros lloraban y otros simplemente miraban hacia la nada. Ninguno podía seguir cuerdo en esas condiciones.

 _'Excepto él_ ' pensó Serpens buscando entre los presos, hasta que encontró la celda que buscaba.

 _ **Flashback**_.

 _La pequeña Serpens de cinco años deambulaba por el piso de la prisión donde estaba encerrada su tía Bella. Iba cantando mientras sostenía fuertemente a su muñeca favorita, 'Madam Capricornia', el primer regalo que le había hecho su abuelo Cygnus._

 _—Porque la estrella que lleva tu nombre, la constelación que nació llamándose como tú, alumbrará tu más oscura noche, tu sueño negro llenará de luz..._

 _—No temas estrella, constelación o nebulosa, que tu nombre hará que tengas paz en esta noche tormentosa._

 _Serpens se detuvo al escuchar la segunda parte de la canción viniendo de una de las celdas. Se suponía que aquella era la canción de cuna de los Black. ¿Cómo podía saberla uno de los presos?_

 _Serpens apretó a Madam Capricornia a su pecho y caminó hacia la celda de donde salía aquella voz._

 _—¿Hola? —preguntó asomándose por los barrotes— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes esa canción?_

 _—Yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿no crees, linda?_

 _Serpens jadeó al escuchar aquella voz ronca y rasposa._

 _—¿Estas enfermo?_

 _La persona dentro de la celda rió. Serpens no entendía de qué se reía. La celda estaba demasiado oscura, y Serpens no podía ver más que una sombra moverse de un lado a otro._

 _—Podría decirse que sí, linda. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _Serpens frunció el ceño. ¡Ella había preguntado primero!_

 _—Te diré mi nombre si tú me dices el tuyo._

 _La persona volvió a carcajearse, haciendo enojar a Serpens._

 _—Primero dime el tuyo y tenemos un trato. ¿Te parece, linda?_

 _—Me llamo Serpens Malfoy —dijo inflando las mejillas—. ¡Ahora dime el tuyo!_

 _Un par de enormes y sucias manos tomaron los barrotes de la celda, haciendo a Serpens retroceder asustada._

 _—¿Malfoy? ¿Como Lucius Malfoy?_

 _Serpens observó al prisionero con asombro. Parecía uno de los vampiros del libro de criaturas mágicas de su abuelo, excepto por los ojos. Tenía unos enormes y brillantes ojos grises, más oscuros, más brillantes y mucho más bonitos que los de Draco._

 _—A-así se llama mi padre —murmuró bajando la mirada._

 _El prisionero guardó silencio un momento antes de suspirar._

 _—Bien, linda, un trato es un trato —dijo suavemente—. Pero debes prometer no decirle a tus padres que hablaste conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Serpens lo pensó un momento antes de asentir. De todas formas, aún si quisiera contarles, sus padres no la escucharían._

 _—Mi nombre es Sirius Black, el miembro más guapo, inteligente y talentoso de la familia Black. Tu mami es mi prima._

 _Serpens lo miró enojada._

 _—¡Mientes! Mi madre y la abuela Druella me enseñaron los nombres de todos los Black, y el último Sirius murió hace treinta años._

 _El brillo en los ojos del prisionero disminuyó._

 _—Veo que eres como ellos, linda. Es mejor que regreses con tus padres._

 _—Y-yo no soy igual a nadie —murmuró Serpens confundida—. El abuelo Cygnus dice que todos somos diferentes._

 _—¿Ah, si? Dime, linda, ¿tu abuelo Cygnus te ha hablado de alguien llamada 'Andromeda' alguna vez?_

 _Serpens bajó la mirada y abrazó a su muñeca._

 _—Mi tía Andy no vive con nosotros. El abuelo dice que la abuela la echó por casarse con un mug... miggy... mog..._

 _—Muggle._

 _—Sí, dice que a los Black no les gustan los muggles y por eso ya no quisieron a la tía Andy._

 _—¿Y tú, qué opinas de los muggles?_

 _—Nunca he conocido uno —dijo confundida._

 _—¿Quieres oír un consejo? No escuches lo que tus padres te digan de los muggles, ¿entiendes? Los muggles no tienen nada de malo. La única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que ellos no hacen magia._

 _Serpens asintió y se quedó callada un momento._

 _—¿En serio te llamas Sirius? ¿Como el Perro?_

 _El prisionero volvió a reír, haciendo sonreír a Serpens. 'Cuando se ríe no parece un vampiro' pensó._

 _—Así es, "Serpiente". ¿Sabes, Serpens me recuerda a mi madre. Esa vieja hurraca era una víbora. ¿Te parece si te llamo... no sé... Sera? ¿O Seri?_

 _Serpens sonrió, pero recordó que la visita de su familia acabaría pronto._

 _—Esta bien, Siri._

 _Serpens salió corriendo, dejando a su nuevo amigo carcajeándose en su celda._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**._

—¿Siri?

Serpens se asomó a la celda, que estaba tan oscura como hace seis años.

—¿Siri, estas ahí? —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Sigues con vida?

Serpens respiró hondo. No podía perderlo a él. No el mismo día que había renunciado a Luna.

—Porque la estrella que lleva tu nombre, la constelación que nació llamándose como tú, alumbrará tu más oscura noche, tu sueño negro llenará de luz...

Al no tener respuesta, los ojos de Serpens se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquella canción se había convertido en su saludo especial. Sirius jamás la había ignorado cuando cantaba esa canción. Jamás.

—No temas estrella, constelación o nebulosa, que tu nombre hará que tengas paz en esta noche tormentosa.

—Sirius —murmuró Serpens contenta, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras, linda? ¿Tan feo estoy?

—Sí.

Sirius se llevó la mano al corazón dramáticamente.

—¡Mi propia sangre! ¡Mi propia sobrina! ¡Ay de mí!

Serpens rió por primera vez en semanas.

—¡Eso! ¡Así me gusta! Seri, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras.

—Y tú eres más guapo cuando eres dramático —murmuró Serpens con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Yo no soy dramático!

Serpens volvió a reírse, haciendo que Sirius sonriera con ternura.

—Dejando las bromas a un lado, ¿por qué llorabas?

Serpens recordó lo que pasó esa mañana y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Con la voz entrecortada, Serpens le contó a Sirius lo que su padre les había hecho a su hermano y a ella.

Al final del relato, Sirius parecía iracundo. Parecía capaz de asesinar a Lucius si lo tuviera enfrente.

—¡Y encima te hace renunciar a tu amiga! Si algún día llegó a poner mis manos en ese imbécil hijo de...

—Hijo de mi abuela —lo interrumpió Serpens—. Te traje comida, por cierto.

Sirius suspiró, pero luego clavó su mirada en la de Serpens.

—Sera, escucha, te lo agradezco, pero ya no quiero que me traigas más comida.

—¿Por qué?

Sirius le hizo señas para que se acercara y le susurró.

—No puedo darte detalles, pero en menos de dos semanas, este cuerpecito se irá de este infierno.

—¿Significa... qué ya no volveré a verte?

—¡No! No, no, Sera, escucha — dijo tomando el rostro de Serpens en sus manos—. Saldré de aquí, limpiaré mi nombre y tomaré el lugar de Lord Black.

Serpens abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su padre llevaba años abusando de su poder en el Ministerio haciéndoles creer a todos que Draco heredaría el título de Lord Black a través de su madre.

—Y cuando el momento llegue, voy a sacarte de tu infierno. No volverás a poner un pie en Malfoy manor. Tú y yo nos iremos lejos, viviremos en el campo y veremos nuestras estrellas cada noche, ¿te parece?

Serpens lo miró un momento. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro demacrado de Sirius. Parecía que estuviera loco, pero se oía tan decidido, tan dispuesto a hacer valer su promesa.

—Claro que, si Harry acepta, él también vendría con nosotros.

—¿Potter?

Sirius asintió.

—P-pero Draco dijo que él vive con sus tíos... —dijo confundida— Dumbledore les dijo a todos que Potter vive bien, que no podría estar en un mejor lugar, que... que lo tratan como se merece.

El semblante de Sirius cambió por completo, su mirada se oscureció aún más.

—Dumbledore puede tomar todas esas mentiras y metérselas por donde se la metía Grindelwald.

Serpens rió un poco. Sirius tenía la teoría de que Dumbledore y Grindelwald habían sido amantes antes de convertirse en enemigos.

—Aquella noche, si dejé a Hagrid tomar a Harry fue porque pensé que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. Jamás habría dejado que se lo llevaran con la maldita perra envidiosa de Petunia. Sólo la conocí una vez, y eso me bastó para saber la clase de mujer que era.

—Pero todo el mundo cree que tú traicionaste a los Potter. ¿Cómo lograrás convencerlo de lo contrario?

—Eso déjamelo a mí, linda. Ahora vete. No queremos que te atrapen justo cuando es la última vez.

Serpens puso una mano sobre la de Sirius en los barrotes.

—Voy a extrañarte, Siri.

Sirius le besó la mano.

—Y yo a ti, Seri. Te escribiré en cuanto pueda. Capricornia irá conmigo.

Serpens rió mientras se ponía de pie. Tres años atrás, una de sus visitas coincidió con el cumpleaños de Sirius, por lo que Serpens tuvo la genial idea de regalarle su muñeca favorita a su primo favorito.

Serpens regresó con su familia sintiendo un enorme vacío en el pecho. Sólo Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Sirius poder comunicarse. Podían pasar meses antes de recibir al menos una nota.

Serpens suspiró, sabiendo que, a partir de ahora, estaría más sola que nunca.


	9. El Cambio

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Carmilla. A Draco y Serpens les encanta tener a Pansy de visita, al igual que Daphne y Astoria.

Serpens apretó los puños al escuchar a su madre.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su visita a Azkaban, y aún no tenía noticias de Sirius. Y para colmo, a su madre se le ocurre invitar a Pansy Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass a pasar la tarde en Malfoy manor.

Serpens se terminó su sopa tan rápido como pudo su perder la compostura, se excusó y se fue directo a su habitación.

En el año que llevaban en Hogwarts, ninguna de las tres Slytherin había intentado nada contra ella, pero Draco no tardaría en incluirlas en sus "juegos".

Serpens sacó sus pinturas para tratar de relajarse, pero un elfo se apareció en su habitación.

—La ama Narcissa pude que la amita Peny baje al salón del ala sur.

Serpens apretó la mandíbula. Conociendo a su madre, seguro querría que le hiciera compañía a las "visitas" mientras ella y sus madres se presumían los maridos las unas a las otras.

Serpens se levantó de la cama y le lanzó un hechizo desilusionador al señor Darcy.

—Draco podría entrar mientras no estoy —dijo acariciándolo—, y si te llevo conmigo, ellas podrían hacerte algo.

Serpens salió de su cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta. Si Draco quisiera entrar, le pediría a un elfo que lo metiera, no tenía caso cerrarla. Además, debía dejarle al señor Darcy una vía de escape.

Serpens llegó al salón, donde la esperaban Pansy, las Greengrass, Narcissa... y Draco.

—Las chicas quieren que les hagas compañía, Serpens —dijo Narcissa, ignorando la mirada aterrada de su hija—. Draco también se quedará para asegurarse de que no hayan... inconvenientes. Yo estaré tomando el té con las madres de las chicas en la sala central. No quiero problemas, Serpens. ¿Está claro?

'Entonces no me dejes aquí con ellos'

—Como el cristal.

Narcissa entornó los ojos, pero su rostro no mostró emociones. Serpens sabía que si madre odiaba las expresiones muggles.

—Luego tendremos una charla tú y yo, hija.

Serpens suspiró internamente. Siempre que su madre la llamaba "hija" en público, quería decir que le esperaba un castigo en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Narcissa dejo la habitación, ignorando la súplica en la mirada de Serpens, como si no le importara que su hija estuviera a punto de ser torturada. Justo como no le importó dos semanas atrás.

—Draqui, ¿por qué no nos sigues contando cómo te ha ido este verano?

Serpens hizo una mueca al oír la voz chillona de Parkinson. Esa chica no podía ser más obvia sobre sus "intenciones" con Draco. Era tan fastidiosa.

"Son tal para cual" pensó al ver a Draco contándole a las tres chicas sobre lo "geniales" que habían estado sus vacaciones. 'En especial el primer día'.

Serpens aprovechó que tanto las Greengrass como Parkinson estaban pérdidas en el relato de Draco y trató de escabullirse, pero cuando movió la manija de la puerta, descubrió que ésta estaba cerrada con llave.

'Narcissa' pensó. Desde el día en que Lucius les hizo... lo que hizo, Serpens había dejado de referirse a Narcissa como su madre. Había leído suficientes novelas muggle para entender que una madre moriría antes de dejar que alguien dañara a sus hijos.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, Lagartija?

Serpens cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía.

—Chicas, ¿quieren ver el nuevo truco que aprendí?

Un chorro de agua salió de la varita de Draco, mojando por completo a Serpens.

Las Greengrass y Parkinson reían como tontas mientras aplaudían.

—Has otro truco, Draqui. ¿Sí? ¿Por mí?

Serpens rodó los ojos. Draco no necesitaba esos "insentivos" para molestarla.

Draco le lanzó el hechizo de piernas pegadas, haciendo que Serpens cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta.

Por un segundo, a Serpens le pareció ver preocupación en los ojos de Draco, pero desapareció en cuanto Parkinson le pidió que hiciera otro "truco".

Draco siguió lanzándole todos los hechizos que sabía a Serpens, volviendo a empezar cada vez que se quedaba sin más ideas, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¿Podemos pasar, Draco?

Los ojos de Serpens se llenaron de lágrimas cuando comprendió. Narcissa sabía que Draco y las demás la estarían molestando, y tocaba para darles tiempo de ocultar su crimen para que ni la señora Parkinson ni la señora Greengrass se dieran cuenta.

Draco tomó a Serpens del brazo y la jaló hacia la ventana. Serpens seguía mojada, tenía el cabello lleno de caracoles y su vestido estaba manchado de baba púrpura.

—No te muevas —siseó Draco antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta, las tres mujeres entraron, enfocándose en Pansy, Daphne y Astoria.

Serpens pensó en salir por la ventana, pero Narcissa clavó sus ojos en ella, enviándole una mirada que claramente le ordenaba no mover ni un dedo.

—Cissy, ¿que tu hija no estaba jugando con ellos?

Astoria, la menor de las Greengrass, rió como si le hicieran cosquillas, y se giró hacia Serpens.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —exclamó la señora Greengrass— Daphne, ¿qué le pasó a Serpens?

Daphne se puso pálida, aunque Serpens no entendió por qué. Aún si descubrían lo que le habían hecho, dudaba que la señora Greengrass o la señora Parkinson fueran capaces de castigar a sus hijas.

—¡Se cayó por la ventana! —exclamó Draco al ver que Daphne no decía nada— Se cayó mientras jugábamos y afuera hay un charco lleno de caracoles.

Como era de esperarse, ninguna de las mujeres le dio más importancia al estado de Serpens, y se sentraron en sus hijas.

—Serpens, ve a tomar un baño y bajas para despedir a las visitas —dijo Narcissa sin siquiera mirarla.

Antes de que su madre pudiera protestar, Serpens salió corriendo hacia su habitación, empujando a Pansy en el camino, y cerró la puerta con el hechizo más potente que pudo.

Aún con la ropa puesta, Serpens se metió en el baño y encendió la llave. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo del baño y abrazó sus rodillas mientras el agua tibia la mojaba por completo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Draco le había hecho algo durante el verano, desde que Lucius los había "castigado".

Serpens empezó a llorar. En todos los años que Draco llevaba molestándola, jamás la había humillado tanto como ahora. Su hermano siempre le rompía o robaba sus cosas y hacía que sus guardaespaldas la empujaran o la tiraran al suelo.

Esta vez había sido diferente. Esta vez Draco había usado magia contra ella, y lo peor, lo había hecho para impresionar a unas niñas.

Draco había cumplido trece años en Junio. Ya no era un niño al que sólo le interesaba convertirse en el príncipe de Slytherin. Ahora también buscaba la atención de las chicas, y justo hoy había descubierto cómo conseguirla.

Serpens sabía que Draco no se atrevería a hechizarla en el gran salón, pero bien podría seguirla interceptando en los pasillos y llamar a alguna chica que le interesara presenciar el "show".

Pero Draco no fue el único que cambió de actitud.

Serpens sabía que Narcissa había notado el cambio que sufrió luego de la lección de Lucius.

Serpens había dejado de dirigirse a sus padres como "madre" y "padre", pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación, y había dejado de tomar la cena.

En consecuencia, Narcissa se volvió aún más fría con ella. En las pocas veces que habían cruzado caminos, Narcissa ni siquiera la había mirado. De hecho, aquella tarde, durante la merienda, había sido la primera vez que Narvissa le había dirigido la palabra. Y sólo lo hizo porque tenía enfrente a las señoras Parkinson y Greengrass.

Aquella visita había sido parte de los cambios de Narcissa. Antes, solía invitarlas no solo a ellas, sino también a la señora Zabini, la señora Nott, y todas las señoras respetables sangre pura que conocía. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que invitaba también a sus hijas.

Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: Lucius había empezado a buscarle esposa a Draco y le había ordenado a Narcissa que éste empezara a relacionarse con las posibles "afortunadas".

Serpens rezava para que no fuera así. Astoria, la menor de las Greengrass, era apenas dos meses mayor que ella. Lo que significaba, que a Serpens no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que Lucius empezara a buscarle marido.

La escena en Azkaban cruzó la mente de Serpens. Si Sirius lograba probar su inocencia y reclamar el título de Lord, él podría revocar la custodia de Serpens de los Malfoy y reclamarla como una Black. Después de todo, la familia Black era más antigua y poderosa que la familia Malfoy.

Pero Serpens no se hacía esperanzas. Ni siquiera sabía si Sirius había logrado escaparse, o si lo lograría algún día. Y aún si lo hacía, probar su inocencia podía tomarle meses, años incluso. Lucius tendría tiempo de sobra para casarla con alguno de sus socios antes de que Sirius pudiera ayudarla.

Serpens pasó dos horas sentada en el pletamente inmóvil, pensando en forma de lograr que su padre la expulsara de la familia, como los Black lo habían hecho con la tía Andromeda.

'Podría casarme con un nacido de muggles' pensó. 'Si tan sólo conociera alguno que no le temiera a Draco'.

En ese momento, Tutsy se apareció en su cuarto y la llamó desde ahí, avisándole que las visitas se habían retirado y que su presencia no era necesaria en la cena.

Serpens se levantó lentamente, con las piernas temblándole. Se quitó el vestido empapado y lo lanzó al cesto de ropa, tomó el jabón y empezó a limpiar su cuerpo de toda la suciedad que los hechizos de Draco habían dejado.

Media hora después, Serpens salió del baño envuelta en una bata gruesa, con una toalla en su cabeza.

Camino hacia su ropero y sacó la pijama más cómoda que encontró, pero cuando la puso en su cama, vio que había una nota doblada sobre su almohada.

Trató de quitarla, pero no pudo. Era como si hubiese algo invisible sobre esta. La jaló con más fuerza y escuchó un pequeño gemido, como un maullido.

Serpens tomo su varita y le quitó el hechizo desilusionador al señor Darcy, quien se había quedado dormido sobre la carta.

Serpens movió con cuidado a su gato y tomó la nota.

 _Linda,_

 _La parte uno está completa._

 _Resiste un poco más._

 _Te quiero._

 _S._

Al día siguiente, los encabezados de todos los periódicos mágicos traían la misma noticia: Sirius Black se fugó de Azkaban.

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **¡Dulces de limón para ustedes!**

 **-SR**


	10. La Charla

A sólo dos semanas de regresar a Hogwarts, Serpens podía decir que nunca en su vida había tenido un verano tan entretenido como aquél, a pesar del castigo de su padre a inicios de éste.

Al día siguiente de haber recibido la nota de Sirius, su padre despertó a todos en la mansión con un grito tan agudo que parecía que la que gritó fue Narcissa. Y ni era para menos, si el la portada del Profeta aparecía la noticia del Prisionero más temido y mejor vigilado de Azkaban.

Claro que a Serpens no le extrañó la reacción de su padre. Es una de sus platicas con Sirius había descubierto que Lucius no sólo había sido un mortífago, sino que había sido uno de los más cercanos a Voldemort, lo que significaba que Lucius sabía que quien entregó a los Potter fue Pettigrew, y no Sirius.

A Serpens no le extrañó enterarse de que Lucius fue uno de los que apoyó a Crouch para encerrar a Sirius sin juicio, ya que eso significaba que Sirius no tendría la oportunidad de engendrar un heredero o nombrar a alguien más como tal, por lo que el título de Lord Black, junto con la enorme fortuna, influencia y propiedades de la casa Black pasarían al pariente masculino de sangre más cercano: Draco.

Serpens no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el escape de Sirius le traía varios problemas a Lucius, y no sólo en la política, al recordarme al mundo que el título de Lord Black aún no le pertenecía, sino también en el aspecto social y económico. En el primero, porque se veía muy mal que una familia tan distinguida y refinada como los Malfoy esté emparentada con un asesino en masa fugitivo; y en el segundo, porque la familia Malfoy tenía varias y cuantiosas deudas con la familia Black.

—Quítate de en medio, Lagartija.

La voz de Draco sacó a Serpens de sus pensamientos. A una semana del escape de Sirius, Narcissa había decidido que era hora de ir al callejón Diagon por las cosas para Hogwarts. Serpens no sabía cómo, pero Draco había convencido a sus padres dejarlos ir solos, con la condición de que no se acercaran al Caldero Chorreante.

Serpens estaba a punto de moverse de la entrada de Madame Malkin para que su hermano pasara, pero sintió unas manos en su espalda empujarla, haciéndola chocar contra el marco de la puerta.

—Dije que te apartes. ¿Qué, eres sorda, tonta Lagartija?

Serpens se enderezó, ignorando el dolor en su hombro, y empezó a caminar tras su hermano, Crabb y Goyle hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Nocturne Alley. Draco se giró a mirarla con desprecio, mientras sus gorilas formaron una barrera tras ellos.

—Ahora escucha con cuidado, hermanita —siseó acercándose—. Crabb, Goyle y yo iremos por unos juguetitos al Nocturne Alley mientras tú te quedas aquí con la boca cerrada. ¿Entendiste?

—P-pero no debes... El Nocturne Alley está prohibi...

—¿Y tú crees que me importa si puedo o no? Iré ahí, y tú no le dirás ni una palabra a nadie, o será lo último que hagas en tu pequeña y miserable vida, ¿te quedó claro?

Serpens miró la entrada al Nocturne Alley con desconfianza. Si Lucius les tenía prohibido entrar ahí, debía ser un lugar en verdad terrible, sobre todo porque nunca le prohibía nada a Draco.

—Toma —dijo Draco lanzando una bolsa de dinero a los pies de Serpens—. Para que no digas que soy un mal hermano, te dejo lo que sobró del dinero de tus libros. Ve y has lo que quieras con él, y asegúrate de estar en Gringotts a las cinco. Madre dijo que pasará por nosotros a esa hora.

Mientras Draco y sus secuaces desaparecían en Nocturne Alley, Serpens recogió la bolsa de dinero.

—Por supuesto —suspiró al ver que sólo habían dos galeones y siete siècles.

Resignada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al único lugar en donde podría comprar algo con tan poco dinero: la heladería Florean Fortescue.

Mientras caminaba a la heladería, Serpens miró el gran rejón que flotaba sobre una de las tiendas en el centro del callejón, el cual marcaba las 11:30 am, lo que significaba que aun le quedaban cinco horas y media antes de regresar a la mansión.

Serpens se sentó en una de las mesas de la terraza de la heladería y tomó el menú de sabores y tamaños de helados, tomó su varita y tocó el helado de queso y frambuesa en vaso, el cual apareció unos segundos después sobre la mesa.

Serpens nunca había sido buena para comer helado en barquillo. A ella le encantaba tomarse su tiempo y saborear del helado, lo que causaba que el barquillo se hiciera aguado de abajo y se derramara, lo cual a su vez provocaba que Draco se burlara de ella el resto del día y que Narcissa la castigara por arruinar su ropa tan fina y cara. Así pues, a Serpens no le quedaba de otra que pedir siempre su helado en vaso.

Una vez el vaso apareció en la mesa, Serpens sacó uno de los libros que había comprado unas horas antes y se dispuso a leer.

—¿Las mil y una noches?

Serpens saltó exaltada en su asiento. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que ni cuenta se dio que alguien estaba frente a ella, y mucho menos de quién era ese alguien.

Serpens alzó la mirada, encontrándose con un par de brillantes ojos verdes que la veían fijamente.

—¿Perdón?

Harry Potter parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de un trance. Se pasó la mano por su cabello, desenredándolo aún más, mientras sus mejillas se sonroja an ligeramente.

—L-lo siento, yo... Es solo que estaba sentado en una mesa frente a la tuya... Y no pude evitar notar que estabas leyendo un libro muggle.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? —preguntó Serpens sujetando el libro contra su pecho.

—¡No! Eh, digo, no... Es solo que... Tú eres una Malfoy...

Serpens frunció el ceño entendiendo lo que Potter quería decir. Todo el mundo tenía la misma expresión cuando se enteraban de la clase de literatura que prefería.

—Los libros escritos por muggle son más interesantes que los de autores magos —murmuró desviando la mirada.

Harry sonrió antes de echar una mirada a su alrededor. No quería arriesgarse a que alguno de Malfoy -Draco- se apareciera por ahí.

—¿Te importa si me siento? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual— Llevo días sentándome solo, y ya no tengo tarea para entretenerme.

Serpens lo miró un momento antes de volver a desviar la vista. Desde la vez que la acompañó a la enfermería no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. ¿Por qué querría sentarse con ella ahora?

—Si quieres saber si Draco tuvo algo que ver con el escape de Sirius Black, estás perdiendo tu tiempo —

—¿Por qué pensaría que Malfoy tiene algo que ver? —preguntó confundido.

Serpens alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué pensaste que Draco era el heredero de Slytherin?

Potter la miró sorprendido, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más notable.

—Yo... Él estaba todo el tiempo hablando sobre cómo el heredero acabaría con todos los hijos de muggles y... bueno...

Serpens suspiró. Potter de verdad se veía mortificado. Tal vez no arrepentido, pero sí consciente de lo grave que había sido aquella acusación.

—Reconozco que esa hipótesis tenía sentido —murmuró removiéndose incomoda en la silla, nunca había tenido una conversación "normal" con alguien que no fuera Luna o Sirius—. Susan Bones incluso acusó a Draco con su tía.

—¿Su tía?

—Amelia Bones. Trabaja en el ministerio de magia y forma parte del Wizengamot.

—¿El Wiz... qué?

Serpens hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reprimir un suspiro. Sirius le había hablado de lo terribles que eran los mygales con los que Potter vivía, y de lo mucho que detestaban la magia. No sería extraño que lo hayan mantenido en la oscuridad por tantos años.

Serpens procedió a explicarle cómo funcionaba el ministerio de magia, desde las funciones del Wizengamot hasta la labor de los aurores, mientras Potter escuchaba atento a cada palabra y cada gesto.

No era seguido que Serpens tenía la oportunidad de explicar algo, cosa que a ella le encantaba. Amaba contarle a Sirius sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, o explicarle a Luna cómo utilizar las convinaciones de colores. Lastimosamente, ellos eran los únicos que le ponían atención, por lo que le sorprendió que Potter la escuchara con tanta atención.

—... Y ni siquiera el ministro puede enterarse de las investigaciones de los inefables.

—Wow. Es decir que bien podrían estar creando una bomba atómica, ¿y nadie se daría cuenta?

Serpens negó con la cabeza. Ya habían pasado algunas horas, y Potter parecía no aburrirse de oírla hablar.

—Los magos no gastamos nuestros esfuerzos en algo tan destructivo y contraproducente como la guerra. Sí, se han dado un par de revoluciones a lo largo de la historia, pero han sido casos aislados. Las guerras son provocadas para generar cambios, cuando en realidad los cambios sólo se alcanzan por medio de la política.

A lo largo de la charla, ya se habían comido tres helados cada uno, sin notar las miradas que les lanzaba la gente cuando pasaba cerca de su mesa.

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo Serpens al cabo de un rato—, es ¿por qué Weasley no te ha contado de esto?

—¿Cómo?

'Qué elocuente' pensó Serpens volviendo a probar su helado.

—Weasley nació y creció en el mundo mágico, y ha sido tu amigo desde que entraste a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué nunca te habló de todo esto?

—Pues yo no diría que somos "amigos" —respondió despeinándose el cabello.

—¿Ah, no?

—Ron y yo nos conocimos en el tren. La. Única razón por la que se acercó a mi fue por esto —dijo señalando la cicatriz en su frente—. Luego, en el sorteo, se la pasó hablando de lo malo que sería quedar en Slytherin, y de no haber sido por Theo, talvez le hubiera creído.

—¿Theo?

—Theodore Nott. Cuando llegamos al lago, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Lavender Brown se sentaron con Ron, así que tuve que sentarme en otra, donde iban Theo y otros dos chicos. Theo me habló de varias personas grandiosas que habían quedado en Slytherin. Él me ayudó a entender que la casa en la que quedas no te define como persona.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues siendo amigo de Weasley?

—Ron... Él parece querer ser mi amigo a cualquier costo, intenta sentarse conmigo en clase y esas cosas. El año pasado, él y los gemelos fueron a rescatar... Fueron a recogerme a la casa de mis tíos,y supuse que era mejor irme con ellos a quedarme encerrado el resto de las vacaciones. Además, me llevo muy bien con Fred y George.

—Aún así, no parece el tipo de persona que pueda considerarse un amigo sincero —admitió Serpens haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Al verla, Potter volvió a quedarse callado, mirando detenidamente el rostro de Serpens, provocando que ésta se sonrojara. Nunca antes la había mirado de esa manera tan intensa, ni siquiera Sirius.

—¿P-pasa algo? —preguntó sin saber qué más hacer.

—N-no, no, es sólo... ¿En serio eres hermana de Malfoy?

Serpens lo miró confundida.

—No me malentiendas —dijo sonriendo—, es sólo que me cuesta trabajo creer que alguien como tú pueda estar relacionada a... a él.

—¿Alguien como yo?

Potter asintió, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Serpens, lo que la puso aún más nerviosa.

—Alguien tan inteligente, tan sencilla... tan hermosa.

Serpens soltó la cuchara y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Sirius había sido el único que la había llamado hermosa alguna vez. No sabía cómo reaccionar a qué alguien más le hiciera cumplidos, mucho menos que la llamaran hermosa.

—Yo... Debo irme —dijo mirando el reloj de muevo—. Debo estar en Gringotts a las cinco.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Potter poniéndose de pie.

—No —negó Serpens tomando sus cosas—. Draco va a estar ahí.

Harry asintió. Realmente quería pasar más tiempo con la pequeña rubia, pero no quería estropearlo la tarde peleando con su hermano.

—¡Serpens!

Serpens, que ya caminaba hacia el banco, se giró para ver a Potter correr hacia ella.

—El otro día, cuando te llevé a la enfermería, no fue porque quisiera saber si Malfoy era el heredero o no. En realidad yo... pienso que eres muy hermosa, y sólo quería una excusa para poder hablar contigo.

Serpens pensó que su rostro no podía estar más rojo, pero entonces Potter se inclinó y depositó un leve beso sobre una de sus mejillas.

—Te veo en Hogwarts —murmuró Potter antes de girarse y caminar de regreso a la heladería.

Serpens se quedó quieta, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Harry Potter la había llamado hermosa y le había besado la mejilla. Por más que repetía aquella escena en su mente, no podía comprenderla.

Las campanadas del reloj sacaron a Serpens de sus pensamientos, recordándole que sólo tenía unos minutos para llegar a Gringotts.

Cuando Serpens llegó, Draco y sus matones venían doblando la esquina de Madame Malkin. Serpens sujetó las bolsas que traía con fuerza. Draco era capaz de meterme algún artefacto que le manchara los libros o le hiciera agujeros a sus túnicas.

Por suerte, justo cuando Draco llegó junto a ella, Narcissa salió del banco con un gran abrigo de piel que de seguro había sacado de la cámara de reliquias de los Malfoy.

—¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan? —preguntó guiándolos hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

—Sí, madre, aunque la próxima vez sería mejor que nos dieran el doble de galeones. Hoy a penas nos alcanzó para lo que necesitábamos. No pudimos comprar nada interesante.

Serpens rodó los ojos mientras Draco enlistaba las razones por las que él, como heredero de los Malfoy y los Black, se merecía ser capaz de comprar sólo lo mejor.

Al fin, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, y mientras caminaban hacia la chimenea, Serpens vio a Potter apoyado en el barandal de la escalera, mirándola fijamente. Serpens apartó la vista, pero cuando llegó su turno de usar la chimenea, lo miró de nuevo. Potter, quien no había dejado de mirarla, tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo justo antes de que las llamas la transportaran de regreso a la mansión.


	11. El Tren

—Aún así, madre. Pansy está bien para pasar el rato, pero no creo que sea digna de convertirse en mi esposa.

Serpens rodó los ojos. Desde que habían bajado a tomar el desayuno, Draco, Narcissa y Druella no habían dejado de hablar sobre quién era la candidata más "adecuada" para convertirse en la prometida de Draco.

—Dragón tiene razón, Cissy. La elegida debe cumplir ciertos... requisitos, que ciertamente la niña Parkinson no posee. Recuerda que no sólo se convertirá en la esposa del Lord Malfoy y Lord Black, sino que deberá concebir a dos herederos, uno para cada familia. No quiero que mis bisnietos nazcan con rostros tan poco agraciados como el de la señorita Parkinson.

Serpens suprimió una sonrisa. Druella nunca perdía oportunidad de destacar los defectos físicos de las demás personas, como lo hacía ahora mismo con la nariz de cerdo de Parkinson. Serpens estaba segura de que, aún si su familia fuera la más adinerada del mundo mágico, Druella jamás aceptaría que Pansy se casara con Draco por el simple hecho de que no quería que sus bisnietos salieran con algún rasgo de fealdad.

Serpens no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada ante la posición de su abuela. Suficiente tenía con soportar la prepotencia de Parkinson cada vez que visitaba la mansión. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería de llegara a convertirse en la esposa de Draco.

Media hora después, Narcissa los envió a ella y a Draco a sus respectivas habitaciones para ponerse sus capas. En menos de diez minutos partirían a la estación para abordar el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Justo como había pasado el año anterior, Draco había echado a Serpens de su compartimento tan pronto como el tren dejó la estación, sin embargo, esta vez él salió junto a ella para hacerle una pequeña advertencia.

—Padre me pidió que te recordara que te deshicieras de la lunática, y te advierto que si no lo haces, yo mismo le mandaré una lechuza para que saque a ese demente del circo al que llama casa.

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta del compartimento, Serpens tomó sus cosas y al señor Darcy y se fue hacia la cola del tren, buscando algún lugar vacío.

—¡Hola, Serpens! ¡Hola, señor Darcy!

Serpens sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la voz de Luna. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía terminar su amistad con ella, si durante todo el año solo se habían tenido la una a la otra?

Luna llegó frente a ella con una sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció de inmediato.

—Luna, yo...

Serpens estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero Luna la interrumpió abrazándola con fuerza.

—Eres la persona más noble que conozco, Serpens, casi tan noble como el ratón volador que vive en mi sótano. Gracias.

Serpens se quedó quieta mientras Luna le susurraba aquellas palabras. Lentamente elevó sus manos para devolverle el abrazo, y cuando lo hizo, Luna siguió hablando.

—No importa lo que diga tu padre, tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigas, aún si no podemos hablarnos más.

Los ojos de Serpens se llenaron de lágrimas. Luna sabía. No importaba cómo, pero sabía de la amenaza de Lucius. Sabía que si no hacía esto, Luna y su padre se quedarían sin nada.

—Tu hermano viene para acá —susurró Luna deshaciendo el abrazo—. Por cierto, hay un compartimento vacío al final del tren.

Serpens cerró los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Luna empujarla al suelo.

—¡No volveré a hablarte en mi vida, Serpens Malfoy! —exclamó Luna caminando de regreso a su compartimento—. Pensé que eras distinta, pero solo eres otra Malfoy con nargles en la cabeza y en los calzones.

Serpens escuchó la puerta del compartimento de Luna azotarse, y unos segundos después, la risa de Draco y sus guardaespaldas.

—¿Ves, Lagartija? Hasta la lunática sabe que no eres más que una perdida de tiempo.

Lentamente, Serpens se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas con el señor Darcy arriba de éstas y empezó a caminar hacia el final del tren, sin girarse ni una vez para ver a su hermano.

—¿Quieres decir que Sirius Black quiere matarte?

Serpens se detuvo ante la mención de Sirius. Trató de ver quienes hablaban, pero las cortinas del compartimento estaban cerradas.

Afortunadamente, el compartimento de junto estaba vacío.

Sin dudarlo, Serpens entró y luego de asegurar sus cosas en las rejillas de arriba y cerrar la puerta con seguro, lanzó un encantamiento a la pared, lo que le permitió escuchar la conversación que tenían los de al lado.

—¿Qué no puedes bajar la voz, Weasley? —preguntó una voz diferente a la que Serpens escuchó en el pasillo— Por si no lo notaste, éste tema es delicado.

—Cierra la boca, Nott.

'Weasley y Nott' pensó Serpens 'ambos son amigos de Har... de Potter'.

—Ambos bajen la voz —reclamó una voz femenina—. Van a despertarlo.

—¿Despertarlo? ¿Sigue vivo si quiera?

—¡Ronald!

—Mejor dinos qué más escuchaste, Harry.

—Eso fue todo. Que Sirius Black tiene un interés particular en encontrarme, y matarme.

Serpens rodó los ojos. Ella sabía que Sirius era inocente, pero el resto del mundo creía que era el peor asesino de la historia mágica moderna, y Potter decía aquello con tanta ligereza, como si estuviera hablando de su equipo favorito de quidditch, o como si le dijera a una chica que apenas conocía que era hermosa.

Serpens se sonrojó al recordar la tarde que pasaron juntos en el callejón Diagon. Era una suerte que Lucius no se enterara de eso, si no, Serpens habría recibido otro "castigo" de su parte.

Luego de un rato, Serpens sacó uno de sus libros de su equipaje, tratando de no despertar al señor Darcy, quien dormía de lo más cómodo sobre el baúl forrado de terciopelo de su dueña.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Serpens trató de concentrarse en leer 'Las mil y una noches'. Cuando lo compró, pensó que no tardaría ni una semana en terminarlo, pero desde lo ocurrido con Potter, no lo había vuelto a abrir. Y es que le resultaba imposible mirarlo sin pensar en Harry Potter y el beso que le había dado en la mejilla o los alagos que le dijo mientras comían helado.

Recién había llegado a la 45ava noche, cuando el tren se detuvo bruscamente, despertando al señor Darcy y haciéndola soltar el libro.

Serpens sintió aterrada cómo el ambiente comenzaba a helarse. Las ventanas de la pared y la puerta se empañaron con rapidez, congelándose con rapidez. Pronto, las rejillas para el equipaje comenzaron a congelarse también, por lo que el señor Darcy no dudó en saltar a los brazos de Serpens.

Serpens metió al señor Darcy dentro de su túnica y lo abrazó, tratando de conservar el calor de ambos. La temperatura había bajado tan rápidamente que Serpentina podía ver su propio aliento.

El vagón en el que viajaban dio una pequeña sacudida, y la temperatura bajó aún más. Un escándalo se escuchó en el compartimento de junto, llamando la atención de Serpent.

—Tenía que ser —murmuró Serpentina al reconocer la voz de la chica Weasley, quien había entrado al compartimento de Potter haciendo un escándalo.

De repente, todos quedaron en silencio, y el único ruido que se escuchó fue el de una puerta abriéndose.

La espalda de Serpens empezó a doler, como si le clavaran puñales entre los omóplatos. Las rodillas le temblaron mientras la sensación se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo, recordándole el castigo que Lucius le propinó al inicio del verano.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —exclamó una voz grave dentro del compartimento de Potter, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera casi de inmediato.

Serpens sacó un par de bufandas de su baúl y envolvió en una de ellas al señor Darcy, mientras se colocaba la otra alrededor del cuello.

Pronto, el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha, pero Serpens no pudo recobrar la tranquilidad.

Aquello había sido un dementor. Había ido a demasiadas visitas a Azkaban como para no reconocer el efecto que causaban en ella. Además, alguien había usado el encantamiento Patronus, el cual era la única defensa contra los dementores.

Al llegar a la estación, Serpens salió corriendo hacia los carruajes y se encerró dentro del primero que vio, colocó al señor Darcy junto a ella e hizo que saliera una llama de la punta de su varita, lo suficientemente grande como para calentarlo a ambos.

En el gran comedor, Serpens notó que Potter no se presentó sino hasta que ya había iniciado el banquete. Según unas chicas de quinto, se había desmayado durante el ataque del dementor, y Madame Pomfrey había tenido que atenderlo de emergencia.

Serpens miró con reprobación a su hermano mientras éste se burlaba de Potter por haberse desmayado. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Draco si todo el mundo se enterara de la reprimenda que le propinó Lucius un par de meses atrás.

Al terminar el banquete, Dumbledore les informó que, debido al escape de Black, los dementores estarían vigilando cada entrada al castillo.

'Espero que tengas un buen plan, Siri' pensó mientras se levantaba de la mesa. 'No quiero pasar todo el año reviviendo el castigo de Lucius'.

En medio del desorden por salir del gran comedor, Serpentina sintió a alguien tomar su mano y apretarla ligeramente antes de soltarla de nuevo. Alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a Harry Potter sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo, antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

Serpents frunció el ceño mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse. Sintió entre sus dedos un pequeño objeto, que con el mayor disimulo, guardó en su bolsillo antes de salir corriendo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

Dejó al señor Darcy sobre su cama, cerró las cortinas de su cama y las encantó para que nadie pudiera abrirlas. Se sentó sobre el colchón y sacó lo que Potter le había dado. Una nota.

 _Te veo mañana después de clases tras el almendro en la parte norte del lago negro._

 _-HP_


	12. El Encuentro

—Por favor, dime que estas bromeando.

Harry suspiró cansado de discutir con su mejor amigo. Como se arrepentía de haberle contado sobre ella.

—Ese dementor debió dejarte seco el cerebro. De seguro por eso te desmayaste.

—¿Quieres dejar el drama, Theo? No es para tanto.

—¿Que no es para tanto? —preguntó el castaño incrédulo— Harry, planeas seducir a la hermana de Malfoy. ¡MALFOY!

—¡No planeo seducirla! —exclamó Harry enojado— Simplemente quiero conocerla.

—¡Pero si ya la conoces! Tú mismo me contaste que pasaron un día entero paseando en Diagon Alley.

—Quiero conocerla, saber cómo es, qué le gusta, por qué es tan diferente a su padre y hermano...

—Entonces no es que te guste —concluyó Theo sentándose en la cama del azabache—, simplemente te tiene intrigado. ¿O acaso planeas usarla para sacarle información de su hermano?

Harry se puso de pie y lo miró como si fuera a golpearlo.

—Yo jamás le haría eso a una chica, Theo.

—Pues el año pasado lo hiciste —el castaño con tranquilidad—, y por si no lo recuerdas, fue exactamente con la misma chica.

—Te dije que esa fue solo una excusa para acercarme a ella. Además, ¿qué querría saber yo de Malfoy? Su vida no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Quién sabe? Podrías obtener información para chantajear lo. Algún secreto vergonzoso o algún delito que haya cometido.

—Malfoy tiene trece años, Theo —dijo Harry rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué delito puede cometer alguien de esa edad?

—No lo sé, el mes pasado oí de un chico que infló a su tía muggle. Estuvo a punto de ir a Azkaban por eso.

Harry le lanzó una almohada en la cara a su amigo, tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Cuando infló a Marge realmente pensó que iría a prisión.

—Así que quieres tener a una niña por novia, ¿eh? Sabes, existe un nombre en inglés para gente como tú.

—¿Gente como yo?

—Sugar Daddy —respondió Theo moviendo las cejas de forma "coqueta".

—¿Acaso sólo sabes decir estupideces?

—Hieres mi pequeño y frío corazón.

—No quiero que sea mi novia... Bueno, sí quiero, pero no por ahora. ¡Tiene doce años! Dios, me doy asco a mí mismo cuando pienso en eso.

Theo se acercó a Harry y la pasó en brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

—Venga, Romeo, ¿no eres un genio? Empiezas a conquistar el corazón de tu Julieta desde que está en los pañales. Tal vez cuando se le caiga su último diente de leche puedas pedirle una cita de verdad.

—¡Theo! —exclamó Harry quitando de un manotazo el brazo de su amigo— Solo es un año de diferencia. No es como si yo fuera un viejo de treinta y tantos coqueteando con una niña.

—No, eres un adolescente hormonal coqueteando con una niña. Y hablando de niñas, ¿qué dice Hermione al respecto?

Harry se dejó caer en una de las sillas de su habitación. Era cuando tenía pláticas como esta que agradecía que los Slytherin tuvieran habitaciones para cada uno. 'Merlín te bendiga, Salazar'.

—Ella cree que no debería acercarme a Serpens. Piensa que Malfoy podría utilizarla en mi contra, o que podría lastimarla a ella por juntarse conmigo.

—Pues Malfoy no es exactamente el hermano más amoroso del mundo. Dicen que la trata como a un trapo.

—¿QUE? —exclamó Harry— ¿A su propia hermana?

Theo asintió con una mueca en su rostro. Si los chismes eran ciertos, la infancia de Harry y la suya juntas no eran nada comparadas a la de Serpens.

—Dicen que en la casa Malfoy siempre estuvo claro quién era el hijo favorito, y las cosas sólo empeoraron cuando tu chica quedó en Ravenclaw.

—Bueno, es mejor que haber quedado en Hufflepuff, ¿no?

—Oh, no sabía que el señor Potter fuera tan prejuicioso.

—No seas tonto —murmuró Harry—. Me refiero a que para los sangre pura Hufflepuff es la peor cosa que podría pasar, ¿no? Malfoy mismo dijo que si quedaba en Hufflepuff se regresaría a casa.

—Quedar en Hufflepuff sería lo peor si eres hombre, Harry —aclaró Theo—. ¿Quién querría tener por hijo a un amable Hufflepuff en lugar de un Ravenclaw brillante o un Slytherin astuto y ambicioso. Incluso ser un Gryffindor sin miedo a los retos es mejor.

» En cambio, un sangre pura preferiría por esposa a una Hufflepuff dulce y sumisa que una Ravenclaw con mente propia, que sepa pensar por sí misma y sea capaz de cuestionar las desconoces de su marido.

—¿Quieres decir... que los Malfoy desprecian a Serpens porque piensa por sí misma? —preguntó Harry atónito.

—Entre otras cosas.

Harry se quedó mirando a la nada, mientras en su mente repasaba cientos de ideas para ayudar a la pequeña Ravenclaw, todas igual de imposibles.

—¿No hay manera en que podamos ayudarla? —preguntó sin entender muy bien por qué. Le gustaba Serpens, y le parecía muy hermosa, ¿pero de ahí a querer rescatarla de las garras de su familia? ¿Qué sería lo que hacía a la pequeña rubia tan especial?

—Sólo si eres un muy adinerado Lord o heredero sangre pura —respondió Theo pensativo—. De esa manera podrías pedirle a los Malfoy su contrato de compromiso.

—¡¿Dijiste compromiso?! —exclamó Harry indignado. Serpens era una niña. No estaba bien ni siquiera pedirle que fueran novios, mucho menos pedirle matrimonio.

—Una vez firmado, tendrías que esperar seis meses para pedirle matrimonio. De ahí pasarían de "estar bajo contrato" a estar comprometidos. Sólo entonces podrías obtener su custodia y reclamarla como miembro de tu familia.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza en desesperación. Ni siquiera tenía claro lo que sentía por Serpens. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si era correcto sentir algo por ella! La pequeña rubia tenía a penas doce años, solo había hablado con ella dos veces, y además era hermana de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él la impulsaba hacia ella, lo hacía desear estar cerca de ella, conocerla, salvarla.

—¿Crees que deba ir a verla? —preguntó con la voz llena de miseria por su confusión.

Theo lo golpeó con un libro en la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Serías un completo idiota si no vas —respondió el castaño enojado—. Fuiste tú quien la citó. Imagínate cómo se sentiría si llegara y no encontrara a nadie. No conozco toda la historia, pero sé que Serpens Malfoy es la última persona en el mundo a la que deberías dejar plantada.

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Harry caminaba en círculos mirando su reloj una y otra vez. Había estado tan ocupado tratando de comprender sus sentimientos, que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente que Serpens podría no presentarse.

No la había visto durante el desayuno ni el almuerzo, y no se había cruzado con ella ni una vez en los pasillos. ¿Estaría escondiéndose de él? ¿Sería por órdenes de su hermano? ¿Le habrá contado a Draco de la nota?

—¿Potter?

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

'Chica no, niña' se autocorrigió recordando su conversación con Theo la noche anterior. Respiró profundamente y se giró.

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro al ver a la pequeña rubia frente a él.

Llevaba una túnica celeste que le llegaba a las rodillas, mientras el resto de sus piernas eran cubiertas por medias blancas. Llevaba guantes delgados del mismo color de la túnica, al igual que sus zapatillas.

Una de sus manos sujetaba fuertemente la correa de su bolso escolar, mientras que en la otra sostenía a un pequeño gato blanco que dormía plácidamente sobre la palma de su dueña.

Su único accesorio visible era una diadema del mismo color que su túnica, la cual evitaba que su largo cabello plateado le cayera sobre el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojada y sus labios formaban un tierno puchero.

Harry se quedó helado por un momento. Jamás le había prestado tanta atención a ninguna otra chica. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera notaba cuando Hermione se sujetaba el cabello, y ahora notaba hasta el más mínimo detalle del aspecto de Serpens.

—Esto no es normal —murmuró el azabache tratando de salir de su estupor.

—¿Disculpa?

—N-nada —se apresuró a responder cuando vio la expresión de desconfianza en la rubia—. Te vez mucho hermosa... D-digo muy... Muy hermosa... Tú... Mucho...

Serpens miró con temor y suspicacia al chico frente a ella. No entendía cómo podía ser tan seguro de sí mismo un día, y ser un manojo de nervios al siguiente. Si no supiera de la rivalidad entre Potter y Draco, pensaría que su hermano estaba detrás de todo aquello.

—¿Para qué querías verme? —preguntó tratando de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Odiaba qué Potter fuera capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa.

—Yo... Yo quería... —Harry tomó un hondo respiro para calmarse antes de continuar— Quería hablar contigo de nuevo, como en Diagon Alley.

—¿Y no podía ser en el castillo? —preguntó Serpens alzando una delicada ceja.

—No a no ser que quieras que tu hermano se entere —respondió Harry mucho más calmado.

Serpens suspiró antes de asentir. Si Draco se enteraba de que había accedido a hablar con Potter, la haría pagar caro antes de acusarla con Lucius, quien ya le había advertido alejarse del chico-que-vivió.

Harry se quitó la túnica del uniforme y la extendió en el suelo para que Serpens se sentara.

—Vas a ensuciar tus pantalones —advirtió la rubia al ver que Harry le había dejado toda la túnica para ella.

—Es sólo un poco de tierra —respondió el azabache restándole importancia.

Serpens puso su bolso en el suelo y se sentó sobre la túnica, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al señor Darcy, quien seguía durmiendo como si nada sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó Harry señalando al pequeño gatito. Cuando Serpens asintió, Harry siguió hablando— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Señor Fitzwilliam Darcy —murmuró la rubia, esperando las burlas del azabache.

—¿Como el de la novela —preguntó el Gryffindor con una media sonrisa, sorprendiendo por completo a Serpens.

—¿Has leído Orgullo y Prejuicio?

—Tal vez no sea un fanático de la lectura, pero he leído un par de novelas —respondió Harry sin querer entrar en detalles. Había tenido mucho tiempo para leer durante sus castigos en la alacena de los Dursley.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar? —preguntó Serpens notando la ligera incomodidad de Potter.

—Quería que me hablaras un poco más sobre las tradiciones del mundo mágico.

—¿Nott no puede hablarte de eso? ¿O Granger?

—Es que a Theo no le gusta hablar de esas cosas —mintió Harry—, y Hermione tiende a irse por las ramas. Empezamos hablando sobre los rituales de año nuevo y acaba enlistando los nombres de los caudillos de la revolución élfica.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la ligera risa de Serpens. Normalmente se habría enojado con cualquiera que se hubiera reído de Hermione, pero sabía que Serpens no se burlaba de la castaña. No había malicia en la risa de la pequeña Ravenclaw.

Serpens empezó a hablar sobre las tradiciones de los magos, empezando por los rituales de sangre que se practicaban en la antigüedad, mientras Harry la escuchaba con atención.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la enorme y peluda figura que los observaba entre los arbustos, siguiendo cada movimiento de ambos con sus brillantes ojos grises.


	13. La Discusión

Con los dementores puestos en casa entras, y la orden de Dumbledore de que los alumnos no dejaran sus salas comunes si no era para ir a clases, era prácticamente imposible salir a los jardines.

Por suerte para Serpens, Sirius le había hablado de todos los pasadizos que conducían al exterior del castillo, por lo que la pequeña rubia podía ir casi a diario a recorrer los alrededores del bosque prohibido, dando un paseo con el señor Darcy.

Desde que había "terminado" su amistad con Luna, sus compañeros la trataban peor que antes, en especial los Ravenclaw, por lo que prefería arriesgarse a que la atrapara un profesor y la enviara a detención por salir sin permiso, antes que quedarse adentro y aguantar los malos tratos de Chang y compañía.

'Al menos salió algo bueno de todo esto' pensó la rubia al recordar a su única amiga. Desde que dejaron de hablar, ya casi nadie le prestaba atención a Luna, Weasley había dejado de esparcir rumores sobre ella y había dejado de ser el blanco de las palizas de Chang.

—Ahora sólo soy yo —murmuró la Ravenclaw acariciando al señor Darcy, quien dormía plácido en su mano izquierda—. Pero al menos te tengo a ti. A ti y a...

 _Porque la estrella que lleva tu nombre..._

Serpens se giró sin poder creer lo que oía. Apenas era un murmullo, pero reconocería esa letra en donde fuera.

... _La constelación que nació llamándose como tú..._

—No puede ser —murmuró Serpens antes de adentrarse en el bosque, de donde provenían los murmullos.— Alumbrará tu más oscura noche... —cantó, como para confirmar que había escuchado.

... _Tu sueño negro llenará de luz..._

Serpens corrió en la dirección de donde venía la respuesta, teniendo cuidado en no tirar al Señor Darcy, quien se había despertado y tenía sus pequeñas garras clavadas en el guante de su dueña.

—¡No temas, estrella! —cantó/gritó sin dejar de correr.

 _Constelación o nebulosa._

La respuesta le llegó con más claridad esta vez. Serpens pudo reconocer la voz ronca y masculina, ligeramente rasposa, que tantas veces había escuchado en sus visitas a la prisión.

—Que tu nombre hará que tengas paz en esta...

—... Noche tormentosa.

Serpens se giró al escuchar la voz detrás de ella. Un par de manos la tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron del suelo, dándole un par de vueltas en el aire antes de bajarla de nuevo.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Oh, Linda!

Serpens se lanzó a abrazar al hombre frente a ella, sin importarle lo sucio que estuviera. Había esperado seis años para abrazar a la única persona a parte de su abuelo que le mostró cariño durante su niñez, y un poco de mugre no la iba a detener.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó la rubia escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sirius— ¿Cómo llegaste? Tú...

—Shh, calmáte, linda —murmuró Sirius acariciando su cabello—. Tenía que venir... Él está aquí, Sera.

Serpens levantó su rostro y miró a Sirius con alarmada.

—¿Él? ¿Te refieres a...

—Al traidor —respondió él con amargura—. A la rata por la que James y Lily están muertos. Quien debió ir a Azkaban aquella noche en mi lugar...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sirius le mostró una hoja de periódico, en la que había una fotografía de la familia Weasley. Peter Pettigrew estaba oculto como la mascota de Ron Weasley, el chico que acosaba a Har... a Potter.

—¿Crees que ellos lo sepan?

—Lo dudo. No conozco a la señora Weasley, pero puedo decirte que Arthur Weasley se cortaría un brazo antes de ayudar a un mortífago.

—¿Cuál crees que sea su intención? —preguntó Serpens confundida— Si quisiera matar a Har... a Potter, ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho en su primer año?

—Te diré por qué —siseó Black, eligiendo ignorar el sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de Serpens al mensionar a Harry—. Peter no haría nada que jo fuera para su beneficio. Si los rumores son ciertos, Voldemort esta medio muerto, escondido y sin aliados. Esa data no se atrevería a matar a Harry justo bajo la nariz de Dumbledore si eso no le trae beneficios.

—¿Entonces, tu plan es deshacernos de Pettigrew antes de que pueda dañar a Har... Potter?

—¿Deshacernos? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada— Eso me suena un poco a manada.

Serpens rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, cargando al Señor Darcy con ella. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre insistían en hacer las cosas solos? ¿Que no se daban cuenta que sin ayuda femenina, tarde o temprano lo arruinarán todo?

—No me digas que planeas hacerlo solo, Black —se burló sin girarse a mirarlo— ¡Hay dementores en cada entrada! ¿Cómo planeas entrar al castillo? ¿Cómo piensas llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor sin ser detectado? Y aún si lograras llegar hasta ahí, aún si logras entrar a la torre, ni siquiera sabes en qué dormitorio está el chico Weasley. ¿Y si entras al equivocado? ¿Y si Weasley esta despierto cuando entres? ¿Y si aún hay gente en la sala común? ¿Y qué tal si un profesor...

—Ya, ya, ya —se quejó Sirius rodando los ojos— ¡Por Merlín, mujer! A veces eres peor que mi madre.

—Y tú eres peor que un niño de cinco años. ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo serio que es todo esto? Si cometes el más mínimo error, estarás de regreso en Azkaban antes de que puedas decir 'yo no fui'.

—¡Te digo que ya lo tengo resuelto!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Que planeas hacer? Meterte en el castillo por uno de tus pasadizos secretos, entrar a la torre de Gryffindor y matar a cuanta rata te encuentres? ¡Oh, no, ya sé! Piensas esperar a que termine el curso y atacarlo en cuanto Weasley lo saque del castillo.

—¿Sabes? Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner ran insoportable, no te habría hecho saber que estoy aquí.

—Pues discúlpame por preocuparme por tí —murmuró la rubia mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta—. Olvida todo lo que dije. Por mí, puedes ir ahora mismo y ponerte frente a los dementores. No me importa.

Serpens trató de correr, pero los brazos de Sirius en su cintura la detuvieron. Sin poder evitarlo, la pequeña Ravenclaw empezó a llorar, logrando que el hombre tras ella la abrazara con firmeza.

—Ya, ya —la consolaba Sirius sin saber qué más hacer—. Perdóname, Sera. Shh. No lo dije en serio. Tú sabes que soy un tonto que no piensa en lo que dice. Ya...

Sirius la siguió consolando mientras trataba de contener la rabia que sentía contra sí mismo. Serpens era la única persona en el mundo que creía en su inocencia, la única persona que confiaba en él ciegamente, y que en cierta medida dependía de él, casi tanto como él dependía de ella. Se maldijo a sí mismo por hablarle así, cuando lo único que había hecho la pequeña rubia era preocuparse por él.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras terminaron de calmarse, hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo.

—Hora de regresar, pequeña —murmuró ayudándola a ponerse de pie—. No quieres llegar tarde a cenar.

—¿Y qué comerás tú?

La culpa que sentía Sirius por hablarle mal aumentó cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos azules de la pequeña.

—Ya conseguiré algo. A Padfoot le gustan las aves nocturnas.

—Aún no conozco a Padfoot —comentó Serpens distraída—. ¿Me lo muestras?

—Tal vez mañana, linda. Ahora tienes que regresar.

Sirius sonrió al ver el tierno puchero que se formó en los labios de la rubia, pero no dijo nada más. Acompañó a la niña hasta el límite del bosque y la observó hasta que se metió en un agujero oculto en la pared para evitar pasar cerca de los dementores.

—Descansa, preciosa.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **AAlegran el corazón de esta omega enana y tsundere! Dulces de limón para ustedes!**


	14. La Confesión

Al primer encuentro con Sirius le siguieron varios otros cada vez que Serpens lograba escabullirse del colegio, en donde la pequeña Ravenclaw le llevaba mantas, jabón y comida que los elfos de las cocinas le regalaban. Pero las semanas pasaban y Sirius seguía sin querer incluir a Serpens en sus planes.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí, Sera —le repetía siempre que la rubia le preguntaba qué planeaba hacer.

Claro que Serpens no tenía mucho tiempo para enojarse por eso, ya que había empezado a reunirse con Potter casi tanto como con Sirius.

No tenía idea por qué, pero el Slytherin se había vuelto muy insistente en cuanto a reunirse con ella. Cada viernes en la tarde se encontraban en el mismo lugar oculto en el lago, y Potter le pedía que le hablara sobre las costumbres, tradiciones y rituales delundo mágico.

Para Halloween, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Se reunía con Potter los viernes, visitaba a Sirius los sábados, y el resto de la semana el resto de la escuela seguía haciendo de su vida un infierno, en especial Draco, Chang y la chica Weasley.

—¿Serpens?

La voz de Potter la sacó de sus pensamientos. El viernes pasado, el azabache le había pedido ir a caminar cerca de los bordes, aprovechando que el colegio estaría prácticamente vacío por el viaje a Hogsmeade.

—Potter —saludó Serpens sentándose sobre la capa que el Slytherin extendió en el suelo.

Potter se sentó frente a ella, mientras la rubia colocaba al señor Darcy en el suelo. Durante sus "reuniones", el pequeño gato solía recorrer la capa del azabache unos minutos antes de regresar a las piernas de su dueña y quedarse dormido sobre estas.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar hoy? —preguntó la rubia regresando su vista al Slytherin— Anoche estuve leyendo sobre los rituales de cambio de década en Europa...

—De hecho... —balbuceó Harry interrumpiendo a la Ravenclaw— Hoy no quiero hablar sobre rituales mágicos.

—¿Entonces por qué me citaste hoy? —preguntó Serpens ladeando la cabeza confundida, sacándole una sonrisa tonta al Slytherin.

—Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Serpens lo miró aún más confundida. Ya pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en sus reuniones. ¿Qué quería decir Potter con eso?

—Explícate.

Harry se sentó un poco más cerca de ella y tomó una de las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Sonrió al ver el sonrojo que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Serpens, y más aún cuando pensó en que él era el causante.

—Serpens yo... Desde que te conocí, me pareciste hermosa. La chica más hermosa que he visto nunca. Eres preciosa, y estos meses que hemos hablado, me he dado cuenta de lo inteligente y gentil que eres.

A medida que el azabache hablaba, el sonrojo de Serpens aumentaba. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle todas esas cosas? Serpens jamás pensó que alguna vez le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, como los protagonistas de las novelas que leia a sus _amadas._

—Me gustas, Serpens —dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella—. Sé que tal vez no estas preparada para... para todo esto, digo, tienes doce años, y eso me hace sentir mal, pero no podía pasar otro día sin decirte lo que siento. No espero que me correspondas, o que aceptes ser mi novia, pero me gustaría poder seguir hablando contigo.

Serpens estaba sin palabras. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de ver los brillantes ojos verdes frente a ella, pero una pequeña voz en su mente le decía que tuviera cuidado, que no se dejara llevar.

—¿Y qué hay de mi familia? —preguntó la Ravenclaw con un hilo de voz— ¿Te sigo gus... Te sigo... Sigues sintiendo eso por mí, a pesar de quiénes son?

—No me importa nadie más que tú, Serpens —respondió el azabache sin dudar ni un segundo—. Si a tí te importan, haré un esfuerzo por soportarlos, pero nasa de lo que digan o hagan me alejará de ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serpens al escuchar el tono tan decidido del azabache. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar con ese tono de voz tan grave, y de alguna manera le gustaba, lo hacía ver más... Masculino.

—De acuerdo —respondió la Ravenclaw aclarándose la garganta—, seguiremos viéndonos... Pero que no se entere Draco, ¿OK? No necesitas más problemas con él.

 _'Ni yo tampoco'_ añadió en su mente.

—De acuerdo —dijo el Slytherin con la sonrisa más grande que Serpens haya visto en él hasta ahora.

El azabache se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia, quien sonrió con timidez ante el gesto. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y sacó un libro de su mochila.

—Esto es para ti —dijo dándole el libro de cubierta azul marino.

—¿'Cuentos de los Hermanos Grim'? —murmuró Serpens leyendo el título con asombro— Potter, yo no...

—Harry.

—Harry —suspiró la rubia con duda—. No puedo aceptarlo. No tienes que regalarme nada.

—De hecho es un regalo para ambos —dijo el azabache colocando el libro en las manos de la Ravenclaw—. Dicen que los libros son mejores cuando rẹ los lee alguien. ¿Te gustaría leerme un poco?

Serpens lo miró con duda un momento, antes de abrir el libro y empezar a leer en voz alta para ella, Harry y el señor Darcy.

* * *

—¿Hablas en serio?

Serpens, quien se dirigía a la sala común después de la cena, escuchó la voz de Marietta, una de las amigas de Chang en el pasillo, dentro de un aula en desuso. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero entonces escuchó algo que la detuvo.

—¿Dijiste Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo en Malfoy el príncipe de Slytherin y uno de los chicos más sexys de la escuela?

—¿Acaso hay otro? —respondió la voz de Chang.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿Qué tal besa? ¡Cuéntanos, Cho! ¿Usaron la lengua? ¿Qué tal su aliento?

—¡Todo fue maravilloso! Es el mejor beso que he tenido, y mira que he besado a muchos chicos.

—¿Tan bueno es?

—Mejor. ¿Recuerdan la paloma de papel que me llegó en las Tres Escobas? ¡Era él! Decía que fuera al callejón junto a Cabeza de Puerco. En cuanto llegué, me dijo que me veía muy bien y casi de inmediato empezó a besarme.

—¡Qué romántico!

Serpens rodó los ojos. Romántico era que te llevara una rosa y te pidiera de rodillas una cita, no que te citara para besarte a escondidas en un sucio callejón.

—¿Pero por qué no regresaron juntos al castillo?

—Pues porque una relación en secreto es más romántica —respondió Chang con tono ilusionado—, además, Draco no quiere que los demás se enteren, quiere ser él quien le dé la noticia a sus padres.

Serpens se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar soltar una carcajada. Ni en un millón de años verías a Draco Malfoy presentar a una mestiza de clase media como su novia, y ni Lucius ni Narcissa la aceptarían jamás.

—Lo que ni entiendo, Cho, es ¿por qué estaba con Daphne Greengrass en las tres escobas? ¿Y por qué regresó al castillo con Lyla Dolohov?

—Pues... Pues porque son sus amigas —balbuceó Chang, haciendo cada vez más difícil para Serpens el contener su risa.

—¿Y crees que sus padres te acepten?

—¡Claro que sí! Digo, soy hermosa, y si estoy en Ravenclaw significa que soy inteligente, ¿no?

Serpens salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo pata evitar que la pandilla de Chang escuchara su risa. No había forma en que Draco pensara si quiera en tener algo serio con esa chica, muchísimo menos presentarla como su novia a la sociedad.

—Nevará en agosto antes de que Draco te tome en serio, Chang —murmuró Serpens entre risas muy impropias de una dama, mientras entraba a su habitación.

* * *

—¡Despierten todas! ¡Rápido! ¡A la sala común, ahora!

Serpens despertó al escuchar los gritos de una de las perfectas. Junto con sus compañeras y el resto de Ravenclaw, bajaron a la sala común, en donde el profesor Flitwick las esperaba con una lista en su mano.

—Siruus Black ha entrado al castillo —dijo el jefe de Ravenclaw, y toda la sala explotó.

Mientras unos gritaban y otros exigían respuestas, Serpens trataba de contener las ganas de llorar. ¿Atraparon a Sirius? ¿Li habrán llevado a Azkaban?

—¡SILENCIO! —exclamó Flitwick, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara— Un alumno de Gryffindor reportó haberlo visto en su habitación, y más tarde la profesora McGonagall confirmó el hecho. En este momento se está realizando una intensa búsqueda por el castillo, por lo que el profesor Dumbledore nos ha pedido llevar a todos los alumnos al gran comedor. Ahora, procederé a llamarlos uno por uno según el año que cursan. Formaremos parejas e iremos todos juntos al gran comedor, donde pasaremos la noche.

Mientras el profesor Flitwick los llamaba, Serpens empezó a temblar. Sirius no podía volver a Azkaban. Ese lugar terminaría de matarlo si volvía a poner un pie ahí.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, las otras tres casas ya estaban ahí. Mientras aseguraban las puertas, Serpens captó unos ojos verdes que la miraban preocupados. La rubia le sonrió con disimulo, tranquilizado visiblemente al Slytherin, quien le devolvió el gesto con igual precaución.

Una sonrisa malvada invadió su rostro al ver que Chang trataba de llamar la atención de Draco, mientras que el rubio la ignoraba, ocupado en coquetear con una Slytherin de quinto año.

Un par de horas más tarde, mientras la mayoría dormía, Serpens escuchó a los maestros informar a Dumbledore que no había rastro de Sirius en el castillo, librando a la rubia de su angustia.

—No esperaba que se quedara —dijo Dumbledore, mientras Serpens al fin se quedaba dormida. Ya mañana ajustaría cuentas con el imbécil de Black.

* * *

 ** _Pensaba_** **_subirlo hasta el viernes, pero no me_** _ **aguanté**_ ** _y ya hasta_** _ **tengo**_ ** _el siguiente_** **_listo._**

 ** _Amo_** _ **leer sus**_ **_comentarios tanto como Harry (y Sirius ?) ama ver a_** _ **Serpens**_ _**sonrojada.**_

 _ **Dulces**_ ** _de limón y salseo pa' ustedes!_**


	15. El Regaño

️ **Advertencia: no sé de dónde** **salió esto. No sé** **cómo** **lo** **escribí, por qué, ni para qué. Me puse a escribir el siguiente** **capítulo y esto fue** **lo que resultó. No significa que vaya a pasar** **algo en algún** **futuro entre estos** **dos, aunque** **tampoco** **lo** **descarto,** **pero repito, no sé como es que salió esto. Solo sé que no sé nada.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Serpens tomó su capa y al señor Darcy y salió slide su alcoba con paso decidido. Sirius Black la iba a escuchar. Ella le advirtió que no fuera a hacer nada estúpido que lo hiciera regresar a Azkaban, pero ese hombre era más terco y orgulloso que el hipogrifo que había "atacado" a Draco al inicio del año.

* * *

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! —exclamó Hermione dejando caer su libro de la impresión.

—Le dije a Serpens lo que siento por ella —dijo Harry con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

—¡Así se hace, campeón! —lo felicitó Theo golpeándolo en la espalda— Ahora solo te falta que tu amada deje de el biberón para que puedas hacer el siguiente movimiento —añadió ganándose un zape en la nuca cortesía de Hermione.

—Hablas como si Harry fuera un... un degenerado —lo regañó Hermione antes de mirar al de lentes— Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—De lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero estar con Serpens, Hermione. No me importa si ella algún día llega a darme una oportunidad, o si al menos me ve como un amigo. Me basta con que me deje estar cerca de ella.

—Merlín, hablas peor que el idiota de McLaggen —murmuró Theo rodando los ojos.

—Oh, Harry, jamás pensé que hablarías así de una chica —sonrió Hermione contenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A qué siempre has sido un poco... lento, en cuanto a chicas se refiere.

—Eso no es cierto... ¿O sí?

—Harry, la buscadora de Ravenclaw ha pasado desde que inició el año haciéndote ojitos, y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta —dijo Theo para luego suspirar y batir las pestañas como chica enamorada, haciendo que Hermione y Harry rieran con él.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Serpens es la única que me interesa.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —murmuró Theo sabiendo lo que se venía.

—Es decir, ¡es perfecta! Es hermosa, inteligente, tierna, amable, tímida, tiene la voz más suave que haya oído nunca...

* * *

—¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!

Sirius Black se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz tras él, pero su sorpresa se transformó en enojo al ver de quién se trataba.

—Sí vienes a regañarme, mejor vete —gruñó levantándose del tronco en el que había estado sentado.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —preguntó Serpens caminando tras él— Pensé que te había quedado claro lo estúpido que sería meterse al castillo. Pero claro, Sirius Black hace lo que quiere, y si él quiere arriesgar su vida sin razón, pues lo hará.

Sirius se detuvo y miró a Serpens con ira en sus ojos.

—¿Sin razón? —preguntó con tono frío— ¡El querer atrapar al hombre por el que mi mejor amigo era muerto! ¿No crees que esa sea una razón válida?

—Creo que no debiste hacerlo de esa manera —respondió la rubia manteniendo la mirada—. Te advertí que sería una eatupidez...

—¡Oh, claro, como pude ser tan tonto! ¡Serpens me lo advirtió! ¡La bruja más sabia desde Merlín me lo advirtió! He sido un estúpido.

—¡Pues estamos de acuerdo en eso! Nunca creí que harías lo que dijiste la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí.

—¿No creíste que hablara en serio, Malfoy?

—Tú nunca hablas en serio, Black —escupió Serpens.

—Pues está vez sí.

—¿Y cuando planeabas decírmelo? —preguntó la rubia perdiendo los estribos— ¿Cuando estuvieras de nuevo en Azkaban? ¿O preferías que me enterara por El Profeta?

—¡Te lo habría dicho ayer si no te la hubieras pasado jugando a ser novios con Harry!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que los vi ayer besándose y leyendo tomados de la mano, cuando se supone que debías de venir a verme a mí.

—¿Y no pudiste decírmelo antes? —exclamó Serpens tratando de ignorar el sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¿Por qué esperar hasta ese día?

—Porque era esa noche lo haría —gruñó Sirius dándole la espalda.

—Mentiroso —murmuró ella con una mirada acusadora—. Has tenido meses, MESES para decirme y no lo hiciste.

—¡Porque no quería ponerte en peligro!

—¡Porque no confías en mi!

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sirius sin entender— Tú eres la única que sabe dónde estoy. Eres la única que cree en mí inocencia. ¡Confié en ti lo suficiente para decirte mi ubicación a pesar de que todo el mundo me busca!

—¡Pero no lo suficiente para contarme tu "maravilloso" plan! Sabías que no te dejaría hacerlo. Es por eso que no me lo dijiste. ¡Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—Oh, con que ahora es Harry, ¿no?

—¿Qué significa eso? —siseó la rubia.

—Significa que hace unas semanas era Potter, nos dejamos de ver un solo sábado, ¿y ahora es Harry?

—Pues sí, ahora es Harry, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso contigo.

—¡Pues claro que tiene que ver conmigo!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—P-pues por... porque se trata de mi ahijado —respondió Sirius poniéndose nervioso de repente.

—¿Celoso?

Sirius la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su rostro se volvió pálido y empezó a temblar ligeramente.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—¿Acaso temes que lo aleje de ti? Temes que si me quiere a mí, no puedas recuperar el cariño que alguna vez sintió por ti, ¿cierto? —ante el silencio de Sirius, Serpens rodó los ojos— Harry es tu ahijado, Sirius. Cuando quedes libre podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con él, y no tardará en volver a quererte como lo hacía cuando era un bebé.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Sera? —murmuró poniéndose serio de repente.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó la rubia.

—¿Tú... Me seguirás queriendo? —preguntó Sirius con tono apagado— ¿A pesar de todo, me seguirás queriendo?

—Yo siempre te querré, Siri —le aseguró la Ravenclaw acercándose para abrazarlo—. No importa lo que pase.

Sirius suspiró antes de rodear a la pequeña en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el cabello rubio y aspirar su aroma a fresas.

—Te quiero, Serpens Malfoy.

—Te quiero, Sirius Black.

* * *

 **PS: No llegué ni a las 1000 palabras.**

 **Ps2: Sí, Harry es más confiado. Ventajas de ser Slytherin XD**


	16. El Plan

Serpens no podía estar más contenta.

Sus padres le habían informado que no era requerida para volver a casa para la las vacaciones de invierno, por lo que podría pasar su primera Navidad con Sirius.

Ya lo tenía o do planeado. La noche del 24 le llevaría toda la comida que pudiera de la cena y le entregaría su regalo, pasaría la noche en el dormitorio que quedaría para ella sola, y pasaría todo el 25 con Sirius y el señor Darcy jugando con la nieve y contando historias.

O al menos eso era lo que ella tenía planeado.

Dos días antes del inicio de las vacaciones, hubo un viaje a Hogsmeade. Serpens no podía estar más tranquila, ya que ni Draco ni Chang estarían en el colegio, y la chica Weasley ya no la molestaba con tanta frecuencia.

—¡La señorita ama Penny y el señorito Darcy llegó! —exclamó uno de los elfos en cuanto Serpens entró a las cocinas del colegio con el señor Darcy en su mano.

—¿Tienen lo que les pedí? —preguntó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Tammy tiene lo que la señorita ama Serpens pidió! —exclamó una elfina mostrándole una pequeña canasta.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó emocionada tomándola en sus manos— Se lo agradezco mucho, a todos.

Luego de despedirse de los elfos, Serpens se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Desde hace un par de semanas, empezó a notar una ligera mejoría en el aspecto de Sirius, o al menos en su peso. Había tratado de sacar champú y jabón para que su amigo se aseara, pero Sirius había insistido en esperar hasta tener ropa limpia para tomar su primer baño. A Serpens no le gustó, pero no quería volver a discutir con él.

—Cuando pase el invierno —murmuró Serpens entrando al bosque—, no tendrás excusa, Black.

—Yo siempre tengo una excusa, Malfoy.

Serpens se giró para encontrar a Sirius parado tras ella, sonriendo a medias como de costumbre. Sobre sus ropas de Azkaban, llevaba una túnica de Hogwarts que Serpens le había robado a uno de los amigos de Draco.

—No estés tan seguro, Siri —sonrió Serpens antes de poner la canasta en el suelo y sentarse junto a ella, colocando al señor Darcy cuidadosamente sobre su regazo.

—Hablas como si no me conocieras, linda —dijo Sirius sentándose frente a ella.

Serpens abrió la canasta y sacó un gran sándwich repleto de carne, jamón y pollo, envuelto en una servilleta y se lo pasó a Sirius, quien lo desenvolvió y empezó a comer enseguida. La rubia volvió a buscar en la canasta y sacó un sandwich más pequeño y empezó a comer, dándole pequeños bocados de carne al señor Darcy.

—Ven —dijo Serpens poniéndose de pie, una vez hubieron terminado.

—¿Qué, quieres llevarme a un lugar más privado? —preguntó Sirius tomando la canasta antes de caminar tras ella.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —respondió la pequeña rubia rodando los ojos.

Sirius la siguió por el bosque, empuñando su varita, alerta a cualquier movimiento. Si alguna bestia se aparecía, él facilmente podría transformarse en Padfoot y huir, pero estaba con Sera, así que devia permanecer atento.

Llegaron a un lugar cerca del borde, desde donde se podía ver Hogsmeade y la casa de los gritos. Serpens se sentó en un tronco, con el señor Darcy en sus piernas, y Sirius se echó sobre una roca.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo la rubia con la vista puesta en el pueblo.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo? —preguntó Sirius cubriéndose la boca con las manos— Creí que estábamos bien... ¿Hice algo malo? Hay otra persona, ¿cierto?

—¡Sirius! —chilló Serpens lanzándole un poco de nieve a la cara— ¡Hablo en serio!

—¿Dime qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión? —exclamó Sirius arrodillándose frente a ella antes de tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las de él— Haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa. Prometo cambiar...

—¡Basta ya! —volvió a pedir la pequeña Ravenclaw— Sirius, debemos pensar en un plan...

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Sirius empezó a sollozar. Trató de esconder su rostro en las piernas de Serpens, pero el señor Darcy abrió los ojos y le arañó la cara en un parpadeo, antes de hacerse bolita y volver a dormir.

Serpens miró a Sirius retroceder, cubriéndose la nariz con sus manos mientras trataba de suprimir un grito de dolor. Cuando retiró sus manos, la rubia vio las marcas de las garras del señor Darcy sangrando. Ese gato tenía las garras demasiado afiladas.

Enseguida, Sirius se puso de pie, se quitó la bufanda y colocó al señor Darcy sobre ella en el tronco, antes de sacar un pañuelo blanco y caminar hacia Sirius.

—Ese hamster es un maldito ninja —murmuró Sirius mientras Serpens le limpiaba la sangre con su pañuelo.

—No debiste haberte acercado tanto —lo regañó Serpens—. Para él aún eres un extraño.

—Me conoce desde septiembre —se quejó Sirius haciendo una mueca—. A Harry no lo araña —añadió tan bajo que Serpens no lo entendió.

—¿Qué?

—Que el día menos pensado le presentaré a Padfoot.

—Hazlo y llevaré a Padfoot con la señora Pomfrey para que lo castre —dijo Serpens sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo a Sirius retroceder.

—Eres el diablo disfrazado de ángel, Sera.

—El diablo es un ángel, Siri. Un ángel caído.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera responder, escucharon un grito muy cerca de ellos. Ambos se asomaron entre los árboles, para descubrir a Harry, Theo y Hermione muy cerca de la cabaña de los gritos. Harry estaba sentado, parecía estar llorando mientras Theo y Hermione trataban de animarlo.

—¡Era su amigo! —escucharon gritar al Slytherin— ¡Los traicionó!

—Lo sabe... —murmuró Sirius en tono miserable— Él lo sabe... Sabe la verdad...

—Sabe lo que todo el mundo cree —corrigió Serpens jalando a Sirius para evitar que alguien lo viera—. Tú eres inocente, Sirius, y eres tú quien deve decírselo.

—¿Cómo? Soy un criminal buscado, ¿recuerdas? No puedo acercarme a él y pedirle que me escuche.

—Entonces hay que atraerlo a ti —dijo Serpens volviendo a tomar al señor Darcy en su mano.

—Claro, podrías ponerte una minifalda y atraerlo hasta la casa de los gritos —dijo Sirius con amargura.

—O podríamos usar a uno de sus amigos para traerlo —dijo Serpens mirando a Weasley, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Theo—. Dices que el traidor está con Weasley, ¿cierto?

 **El capítulo me salió demasiado largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes. Tendrán la segunda muy pronto ;)**

 **Y una pregunta! Alguna ha leído crossovers de HP y Marvel? sólo pregunto.**

 **Ps1: Sí, habrá Dramione, y va a ser bien intenso y jugoso, pero... Aún falta un poco. Esta historia va para largo, con decir que ni Serpens se ha enterado de su "naturaleza", así que no se preocupen, que el Dramione no va a surgir de la noche a la mañana, pero va a ser intenso y extenso ;)** **Ps2: sí te respondió... Digo, sí, te respondí, y me encanta que les guste el fic XD**


	17. El Espía

—Dios, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer —murmuró Serpens escondida tras un árbol, esperando a que Harry y Theo salieran de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Serpens había quedado con Sirius en tratar de hacer cambiar la opinión de Harry, hacerle ver que no todas las cosas son como parecen, y hacer que abriera al menos un poco su mente para cuando llegara la confrontación, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Así que aquí estaba ella. Llevaba media hora escondida tras el mismo árbol, esperando para poner su plan en marcha cuanto antes, porque no sólo tenía que manipular a Harry para que fuese más fácil que escuchara a Sirius, sino que también debía sacarle información de Weasley y de cualquier otra cosa que fuera útil.

—Tú y tus planes, Serpens Malfoy —murmuró la Ravenclaw al ver a los dos Slytherin salir de la cabaña. Para su suerte, solo Nott se dirigió al castillo, mientras Harry caminaba hacia los jardines.

Serpens suspiró antes de despertar al señor Darcy. Realmente no quería involucrarlo, pero como le dijo Luna una vez, todo se vale en la guerra y el amor. Y en la manipulación.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿cierto? —preguntó Serpens a su gatito, quien la miraba con reprobación— Sabes que no quiero hacer esto, pero tengo que, si quiero ayudar a Sirius, y tú también —murmuró suplicante, pero el señor Darcy no cambió su expresión—. Bien, entonces tómalo como tu castigo por haberle arañado la nariz.

Serpens bajó con cuidado al señor Darcy, quien en cuanto tocó el suelo, salió corriendo en la dirección en que Harry se había ido. Serpens se quedó tras el árbol, contando hasta treinta antes de salir tras él.

_–_–_–_–_

Harry se sentó sobre una de las bancas que habían en los jardines. Normalmente se habría echado sobre el suelo, pero recién esa mañana había estado nevando, y no quería añadir un resfriado a su lista de desgracias.

Suspiró pensando en todo lo que había escuchado en las Tres Escobas unas horas atrás. Al fin había comprendido la insistencia de Fudge y el señor Weasley en que se mantuviera a salvo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y maldijo en voz alta, antes de que un ligero maullido llamara su atención.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un diminuto gatito blanco afilando sus garras en su bota. Sonrió al reconocerlo como el único gato de ese tamaño que había visto, mientras la imagen de su dueña aparecía en su mente.

—Oye, ¿qué haces aquí, pequeño? —preguntó Harry tomándolo con cuidado— ¿Donde está tu mami, eh?

Harry lo colocó sobre sus piernas, y de inmediato, el gatito se estiró y se afiló sus garras en su pantalón, antes de hacerse bolita y quedarse dormido.

—¿Señor Darcy?

Al levantar la vista, Harry distinguió a Serpens, quien caminaba inclinada, buscando y gritando el nombre de su gato, no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Harry empezó a mover sus manos en el aire para llamar la atención de la rubia, sin querer despertar al pequeño gato. En unos segundos, Serpens lo miró y corrió hacia ellos.

—Vas a matarme uno de estos días —suspiró Serpens al ver al gatito, antes de regresar su vista a Harry—. ¿No te ha estado molestando, cierto?

—Para nada —sonrió mientras Serpens se inclinaba para tomar al señor Darcy—. No tienes que despertarlo, no me molesta...

—Ni siquiera esta dormido —murmuró Serpens tomándolo en su mano—, lo que passa es que es un buen actor.

El señor Darcy abrió un ojo y la miró, como diciendo 'mira quién habla', pero Serpens decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó Harry quitándose su capa de invierno para extenderla sobre la banca.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, hace mucho frío.

—Con los abrigos es suficiente —le aseguró Harry.

Serpens lo miró insegura por un momento, antes de suspirar y sentarse junto a él.

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero... ¿Sucede algo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry evitando su mirada.

—No sé, te ves... raro, triste.

Harry la miró por unos segundos, tratando de decidir si contarle o no.

—Es sobre Sirius Black.

Serpens tuvo que concentrarse para evitar perder la compostura. Abrió un poco más los ojos y jadeó ligeramente, pata verse sorprendida. No estaba muy segura de haberlo logrado, pero Harry siguió hablando, así que debió haberlo convencido.

Harry le contó el episodio en las Tres Escobas. El pobre tuvo que sentarse y escuchar al ministro de magia, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y la dueña del bar hablando sobre la gran amistad que había unido a James Potter y Sirius Black, y como el último traicionó al primero à pesar de eso. Pero sin duda, lo que más le había dolido fue enterarse de que su padre había nombrado a ese mismo hombre como su padrino.

—¿Y tú lo crees? —preguntó Serpens con cautela.

—Era la profesora McGonagall, Serpens —dijo Harry suspirando.

—Sí, pero los profesores no lo saben todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el Slytherin poniéndose de pie— ¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?

—No estoy del lado de nadie —replicó Serpens tratando de mantener la calma—. Solo digo que el año pasado todo el mundo creía que tú eras el Heredero de Slytherin, y tú mismo me contaste que la profesora McGonagall no te creyó cuando le advertise sobre la piedra filosofal en primer año. Harry, incluso tú pensaste que el profesor Snape quería robar la piedra.

Harry se quedó cayado unos segundos, pensando en lo que la rubia había dicho. Sí, la profesora McGonagall había cometido errores antes. Sí, el mismo había sido víctima de habladurías falsas. Pero esto era diferente.

—Pero esta vez hay testigos —dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse—. Varios muggles vieron a Black hacer explotar aquella calle...

—¿En serio crees que los muggles hayan visto a Si... a Black, sacar su varita, y hacer explotar una calle entera? —preguntó Serpens con suspicacia— ¿No se supone que Black mató a todos los presentes?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le mintieron a los aurores?

—Harry, a veces la gente tiende a... distorsionar, la verdad, para llamar la atención. Pienso que, talvez, las personas que estaban cerca, escucharon el estruendo de la explosión, y cuando llegaron y encontraron a un hombre riendo como lunático en medio de cientos de cadáveres, fue fácil para ellos deducir que fue él quien causó el alboroto. Además, un muggle no pudo haber sabido que Black hizo eso con magia, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —preguntó Harry mirándola— ¿Por qué intentas convencerme?

—No intento nada —respondió Serpens tratando de ocultar sus nervios—. Es sólo que... Sé lo feo que es vivir con rencor, querer vengarte y vivir odiando a alguien. No digo que lo perdones, o que olvides lo que hizo, o lo que la gente cree que hizo, pero...

—Serpens —la interrumpió Harry suspirando—. Sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no harás que cambie de opinión. Black traicionó a mis padres, murieron por su culpa, y ahora está tras de mí.

—Pero...

—Cuando Black me encuentre, estaré preparado, y lo mataré.

Serpens sintió un nudo en la garganta al oírlo hablar así. No parecía ser el mismo chico dulce con el que se reunía y con el que hablaba tardes enteras. Parecía como si el odio se hubiera apoderado de él y lo hubiera convertido en alguien más.

—Deberías regresar al castillo —murmuró Harry luego de un rato en silencio—. Esta comenzando a nevar otra vez.

—Entonces vendrás conmigo —dijo Serpens poniéndose de pie, antes de extender su mano hacia él, mientras sostenía al señor Darcy en la otra.

Harry tomó su mano y la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, en donde se despidieron antes de partir cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé —suspiró Serpens sentándose en su cama—. Y ni sueñes que esto acabó para ti, Fitzwilliam Darcy —añadió mirando a su gato con los ojos entrecerrados—. Acabas de convertirte en espía a tiempo completo.

_–_–_–_–_

 **Ya vamos a mitad del tercer libro, y no sé si sentirme feliz por avanzar, o triste porque es mi libro favorito.** **O emocionada, porque pronto Serpens dejará de ser una niña... O sea, será una adolescente, y saben lo que significa? Una pista:** **Igual, en el cuarto libro es que empieza el Dramione, aunque va a ser un laaargo camino para que Draco acepte sus sentimientos por Hermione, pero luego viene la recompensa** **Y Luna? No tengo su pareja definida, alguna idea?**


	18. El Regalo

El día de Navidad, Serpens se despertó casi a medio día. En Malfoy Manor siempre habían estrictos horarios que cumplir, incluso para Navidad, por lo que Serpens decidió aprovechar que estaba en Hogwarts, y que tanto Draco como el resto de Ravenclaw se habían marchado a sus hogares, para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Al levantarse, vio unos cuantos regalos al pie de su cama, sobre los cuales dormía el señor Darcy hecho bolita. Serpens levantó con cuidado a su diminuto gatito y lo colocó sobre su almohada, antes de tomar el regalo más pequeño. Le quitó la envoltura roja y descubrió una pequeña caja color crema, la abrió y encontró una hermosa pulsera de plata, la cual era una serpiente mordiéndose la cola. Sonrió con tristeza al ver que los ojos de la serpiente eran un par de zafiros, justo como los de la serpiente en el medallón que le regaló el abuelo Cygnus antes de morir.

Dentro de la caja había un pequeño trozo de papel, en el que estaba un dibujo mal hecho de una serpiente y lo que se suponía era un perro, aunque más bien parecía un cerdo, por lo que Serpens supo de inmediato quién le había hecho el regalo.

Serpens tomó el segundo regalo, el cual era uno de esos fastidioso espejos que te decían cómo arreglarte. La rubia supo de inmediato que era el regalo de su abuela Druella, por lo que ni se molestó en leer la nota. El siguiente regalo fue el de sus padres, un cepillo para el cabello, que hacía peinados complicados por sí sólo. Según la nota de su madre, le serviría para dejar de andar todo el día con el rostro cubierto de cabello.

El siguiente regalo fue de Luna, quien volvió a recordarle en su nota que no dejarían de ser amigas solo porque no podían hablarse. Serpens abrió el regalo, que resultó ser un paquete de semillas de mandarinas voladoras. Sonrió al pensar que, una vez Sirius la sacara de Malfoy Manor, podría sembrar las semillas en su nuevo hogar, quien quitaba y de verdad volaban, o que al menos fueran mandarinas de verdad.

Tomó el último regalo, y se sonrojó levemente al ver que era de Harry.

Sus manos le temblaron ligeramente cuando quitó el envoltorio y vio una caja rectangular, muy parecida a las que Narcissa tenía en su tocador. La abrió y dejó salir un pequeño jadeo al verlo que había en su interior: una fina cadena de oro blanco, con un dije de oro con la letra S encima. Y su sorpresa aumentó cuando descubrió una segunda cadena junto a la primera, pero mucho más pequeña, y en lugar de una S, tenía una inscripción en letras púrpura, que decían "Sr Darcy".

—¿Cómo se le ocurre? —murmuró Serpens sin poder creerlo— Esto no... No puedo... ¡No podemos! —añadió al ver que el señor Darcy se asomaba para ver lo que parecía ser su regalo.

El señor Darcy dejó salir un maullido lastimero y estiró su pata para tocar la caja, pero Serpens frunció el entrecejo y alejó la caja aún más.

—¿Basta con un collar para que te tenga de su lado, Fitzwilliam? —preguntó la Ravenclaw alzando a su gato hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos— ¿Qué clase de espía piensas ser si con el primer regalo te tiene babeando así? Qué decepción.

La expresión del señor Darcy pasó de rogona a desafiante en menos de un segundo, gruñó como si le estuvieran quitando su comida, y se giró con la cola levantada, dejando que Serpens le viera el trasero antes de bajarse de un salto de la mano de su dueña y correr a echarse sobre la caja de los collares.

—Vaya, te ha tomado un buen tiempo mostrar tu verdadera cara, Fitzwilliam —murmuró Serpens acercándose lentamente a la caja—. Es por eso que los de tu raza son tan caros, ¿cierto? Porque solo quien pueda comprarlos podría costaerles los caprichitos.

Darcy la miró como si la odiara y clavó sus pequeñas garras en la caja antes de volver a gruñir, esta vez con más fuerza, y cuando Serpens acercó su mano para tomarlo, el gatito trató de morderla antes de lanzar un arañazo, que si bien no causó heridas tan profundas como las de Sirius, bastó paean causarle dolor a su dueña, quien retrocedió ante el ataque.

—Te advierto que no soy Narcissa, Fitzwilliam, y no te concederé tus caprichos solo porque haces berrinches como Draco —dijo antes de tomar al gato, quien soltó un quejido al ser separado de su regalo—. No vamos a quedarnos con esto, se lo regresaremos a Harry y tú estarás castigado hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entiendes?

El señor Darcy bajó la cabeza en rendición, y luego trató de volver a la almohada, pero Serpens no lo dejó. Tomó algunos pergaminos de su mochila y los puso sobre el baúl al pie de su cama, y colocó al señor Darcy sobre éstos.

—Ésta será tu nueva cama hasta que yo lo diga. Durante tu castigo no comerás jamón, no dormirás en mi cama, no leeré para ti en las noches y no te sacaré a que afiles tus garras en los troncos del bosque prohibido.

Serpens se metió al baño sintiendo una horrible presión en el pecho. No le gustaba regañar a su pequeño gato, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que se convirtiera en una versión felina de Draco. Sirius se había burlado muchas veces de ella por tratar al señor Darcy como a un niño, pero la Ravenclaw no podía evitarlo. Realmente había llegado a pensar en el señor Darcy como si fuera su hijo.

Esa misma tarde, Serpens tomó la caja, al señor Darcy, y se encaminó hacia las masmorras en busca de Harry, aunque terminó encontrándolo a medio camino, recostado sobre una de las ventanas. Se veía enojado.

—¿Harry?

El semblante de Harry se suavizó un poco al ver a la pequeña rubia, pero aún se veía un poco irritado.

—No se aceptan devoluciones —dijo al ver la caja en la mano de Serpens.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo —dijo la rubia acercándose más a él—. No podemos aceptarlo. Es demasiado, Harry. No tienes por qué...

—Sé que no es necesario —respondió Harry con una sonrisa—. Sé que no necesitas de estas cosas, es por eso que lo compré.

Serpens lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué le compraba algo que sabía que no querría?

—Sé que no eres una chica interesada, y que no necesitas que te de regalos costosos. Es por eso que quiero dártelos.

—Eres un ser extraño, Harry Potter —dijo Serpens alzando una ceja, haciendo reír a Harry—. De cualquier manera, no puedo aceptarlo. Debió ser demasiado caro, y tú no tienes por qué gastar tanto dinero en mí.

—No te imaginas la clase de descuentos que consigues siendo el chico que vivió —respondió Harry restándole importancia—. Además, no es reembolsable, así que o te los quedas, o se pierden.

—Eso no es justo —se quejó la Ravenclaw indignada—. Además, yo solo te di una caja de dulces, no es justo que me des algo tan caro.

—Bueno, tecnicamente es un regalo para ti y el señor Darcy, pero ya que insistes en ser equivalentes...

—Lo sabía —dijo Serpens entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué dices si pasos juntos el resto del día?

—No puedo —respondió Serpens mordiéndose el labio inferior—, tengo... cosas que hacer. ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?

—¿Cosas que hacer en vacaciones? —preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

—Una Ravenclaw siempre tiene algo que hacer —dijo sonriendo antes de ponerse seria de nuevo—. Por cierto, te agradeceré que te abstengas de enviarle regalos al señor Darcy. Está castigado indefinidamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hizo? De seguro no puede ser tan grave.

—Hizo un berrinche cuando le dije que no nos quedaríamos con tu regalo.

Harry miró al pequeño gatito, quien se mantenía echo bolita y sacaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirarlo, como rogando por ayuda.

—Bueno, ahora que te lo quedarás, puedes levantarle el castigo, ¿cierto?

—Eso no borra el escándalo que armó —respondió Serpens con firmeza—. Necesita aprender que no puedes obtener todo lo que quieres, y mucho menos si lo exiges de esa forma..

—Lo siento, amigo, lo intenté —murmuró Harry viendo al señor Darcy, quien le gruñó antes de volver a hacerse bolita.

—Te vez triste —comentó Serpens tratando de no sonar invasiva—. ¿Es por lo de Black?

—En cierta forma —respondió el azabache antes de contarle cómo había recibido una Saeta de Fuego anónima, y Hermione había hecho que se la confiscaran

'Sirius' pensó la rubia irritada.

—¿Te enojaste con Hermione por preocuparse por ti? —preguntó Serpens indignada— Harry, tú mismo dijiste que Black está tras de ti, que quiere matarte. ¿Y si en verdad fue él quien la envió? Dijiste que te sì ré encontraba serías tú quien acabe con él, pero si la escoba de verdad está encantada, y Hermione no hubiera intervenido, Black habría acabado contigo sin siquiera tocarte, y tú no habrías vengado a nadie.

Harry pareció irritado al principio, pero ante la mención de su "venganza" pareció reaccionar.

—Creo... Creo que tienes razón —suspiró el Slytherin luego de unos segundos de silencio—. Es solo... Todo este asunto de Black y los dementores me tiene harto, y encima con lo de Buckbeack...

—¿El hipogrifo que supuestamente atacó a Draco? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Malfoy y su padre quieren ejecutarlo —respondió Harry—. Hermione, Theo y yo le ayudamos Hagrid con el caso, aunque es demasiado com...

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió Serpens sonriendo—. Yo... Trataré de convencer a Lu... a mi padre, de retirar los cargos.

—¿En serio lo harás? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Lo intentaré —dijo ella decidida antes de marcharse—. Con eso quedamos a mano por el regalo.

—¡Pero lo de mañana sigue en pie! ¿Cierto?

—Sí —dijo ella antes de desaparecer por el corredor—. Sólo debo pensar qué Le ofreceré a Lucius a cambio —murmuró con amargura, recordando que la ejecución de Buckbeack era pedido de Draco.


	19. La Extorsión

Afortunadamente para Harry, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Serpens encontrara la forma de salvar a Buckbeack.

Se acercaba la media noche, y la sala común estaba completamente vacía. O al menos lo habría estado si cierta rubia no se hubiese quedado despierta leyendo uno de los libros que cierto chico de ojos verdes le regaló.

Justo cuando llegó a una de sus partes favoritas, cuando Athos confiesa que su único temor es ver morir a su hijo o a uno de sus amigos, la puerta de la sala común se abrió de repente.

Serpens apagó la luz de su varita y se escondió tras el sillón en el que había estado sentada. Varias veces los prefectos le habían restado puntos por quedarse tan tarde ahí abajo.

—¿Pero cómo que no le has dicho?

El cuerpo de Serpens se tensó al reconocer la voz de Marietta Edgecombe. Con cuidado, se asomó y vio claramente a las cuatro chicas que componían en grupo de Chang paradas junto a una de las ventanas de la torre. Afortunadamente, las cuatro estaban demasiado centradas en su plática como para fijarse en la presencia de Serpens.

—N-no creo que sea tan importante, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que lo es, Cho!

—Shh, Edeline, te van a oír.

—Es que no lo puedo creer...

—Cho, sólo piénsalo. Su familia es de las más tradicionalistas. Jamás se ha sabido de un Malfoy que no se case con una sangre pura.

—Además, recuerda cómo siempre está molestando a la chica Granger por ser hija de muggles...

—¡No es lo mismo!

—Shh...

—¡Tu madre es muggle, Cho! ¡Y la madre de tu padre también! ¿Tienes idea de lo que Draco te hará si se entera?

—Para empezar, terminará contigo.

—Y es probable que haga añicos tu reputación.

—Y arruine tu futuro usando las influencias de su padre.

Serpens oía la discusión sin poder creérselo. Cho Chang era mestiza, y no una sangre pura de nivel medio como Draco creía.

—¡Tienen que jurarlo! ¡Júrenlo!

—Cho, sabes que nosotras no diremos nada, pero tienes que tener cuidado.

—Sí, y bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptes que vaya a tu casa en vacaciones.

—El problema será cuando salgamos de Hogwarts...

—¿A qué te refieres, 'Etta?

—A que no tendrás excusa cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y quiera conocer a tus padres.

—¿Y qué hay de cuando pida tu mano? Tus padres tendrán que estar presentes.

—Tal vez... Tal vez para entonces ya no le preocupe eso, ¿no creen? ¿O esté tan enamorado de mí que eso no le importará?

—Tienes razón, Cho. ¡Hacen una pareja tan linda!

Serpens mordió la esquina de su bufanda para evitar soltar una carcajada. Chang de verdad pensaba que su hermano la estaba tomando en serio. A la única chica que Draco Malfoy tomaría en serio, es a la que sus padres escojan para ser su esposa, quien como primera característica tiene que ser sangre pura, seguida de tener una jugosa fortuna y un nombre respetable. Tres cosas que Cho Chang no tenía.

Serpens esperó diez minutos luego de que el grupo dejó la sala común para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Acababa de descubrir la manera perfecta de salvar a Buckbeack, y todo gracias a la tonta ilusa de Chang.

*

—¡D-draki, amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cierra la maldita boca —murmuró Draco jalando a la Ravenclaw tras una columna, mientras Crabbe y Goyle vigilaban el pasillo desierto.

—Amor, qué...

—¡Que te calles! —exclamó furioso tomándola por el cuello mientras presionaba la punta de la varita contra su mejilla— Dime, Chang, ¿quiénes son tus padres?

—Y-yo... Yo no...

—¡DIME QUIÉNES SON TUS PADRES!

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Chang, quien miraba pálida y aterrada a Draco, quien seguía sin aflojar su agarre.

—¿Y bien?

—D-drac-co yo n-no quise...

—¡No tengo todo el maldito día, Chang! ¿Quiénes son?

—Gao y Kumiko Chang.

—¿Cuál es el apellido de tu madre?

—E-ella es mitad inglesa...

—¡No me interesa! Dime su apellido ¡AHORA!

—¡Foster! —chilló con la cara inchada por el llanto.

El rostro de Draco palideció aún más. Retiró su varita y soltó su cuello con brusquedad, haciéndola caer al piso.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, sucia mestiza —siseó guardando su varita, ignorando los jadeos y quejidos de la Ravenclaw—. Y si le dices a alguien de la... "diversión" que tuvimos, considerate muerta.

Draco abandonó el pasillo sin mirar atrás, haciéndole señas con la cabeza a Crabbe y Goyle para que lo siguieran, dejando atrás a Chang, quien se sujetaba el cuello adolorido.

Draco caminó a su sala común ignorando a todos, no tenía tiempo que perder. Incluso se perdió una oportunidad de oro de burlarse de Weasley cuando lo vio tropezar con unas niñas de primer año.

—Sangre Pura —murmuró el código antes de entrar a la sala común y dirigirse directo a su habitación—. Quédense aquí, que nadie entre —les ordenó a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes asintieron justo antes de que el rubio les cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Draco abrió la gaveta de su escritorio y sacó un grueso sobre y lo vació en su cama, dejando caer varias fotografías de él y Chang en diferentes lugares del castillo. En algunas se besaban mientras que en otras se veía a sí mismo susurrarle cosas al oído mientras le levantaba la falda con sutilidad.

Junto a las fotografías, estaba la nota que recibió aquella mañana, y que le había robado la tranquilidad.

 _"¿Quién diría que la línea de pureza de los Malfoy la vendría a romper el pequeño Draco?_

 _Sé que eres un pequeño heredero, así que no me andaré con rodeos._

 _Si no haces lo que yo te pida, todas estas imágenes, más otras aún más comprometedoras, serán publicadas en El Profeta, y tanto tu padre, como el resto del mundo mágico, sabrán cuánto te gusta la compañía de los impuros._

 _Pero tranquilo, lo que pido no es nada que no puedas darme._

 _Primero, quiero que hagas que tu padre retire todos los cargos contra Buckbeack, el hipogrifo de Hagrid. Tendrás tres días para hacerlo, y no quiero excusas. Y si algún día el caso llega a reabrirse, al día siguiente tu padre verá las fotos._

 _Eso es todo lo que pido por ahora, pero no dudes que pronto volverás a saber de mí. Y por nada del mundo pienses que puedes ignorarme o atacarme. No lo lograrás. Un solo movimiento en falso y tu trasero será conocido por todo el mundo mágico._

 _Besos, Portos_ "

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo, cierta rubia abría su baúl, el cual sólo se abría con su voz, para guardar su más reciente compra del catálogo de su tienda favorita en Diagon Ally: una cámara mágica.

*

 _Sólo se... Que no fue mi intención tardarme taaaanto. Tenía planeado subirlo más o menos el miércoles, pero la inspiración me dio un zape justo cuando iba a dormir, y aquí estamos._

 _*El libro que Serpens leía es El hombre de la máscara de hierro, que vendría a ser algo así como un Fanfic de Los Tres Mosqueteros de Alexandre Dumas._

 _(Nerd literario? Dónde?)_

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Pd: recuerden, que aunque Serpens sea tierna y tímida, sigue siendo una Malfoy, una Black, y una mujer, y eso siempre es una combinación peligrosa ;)_


	20. El Ataque

Serpens Malfoy no había recibido muchos abrazos en su vida.

Los primeros que recordaba eran los de su abuelo Cygnus, quien por mucho tiempo fue la única persona que le mostraba afecto. Claro que luego se le había unido Sirius, aunque a él no podía más que tocarle las manos, ya que los separaban los barrotes de su celda. No fue hasta que se reencontraron luego de su escape, que pudieron abrazarse por primera vez.

La única que la había abrazado aparte de ellos dos, había sido Luna, y ahora, por culpa de Lucius, eso había acabado.

Tenía un pequeño recuerdo de Draco abrazándola cuando tenía cuatro años, el único cumpleaños que había pasado en Malfoy Manor y no en la mansión del abuelo Cygnus. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo bien podría ser un sueño. Draco nunca había mostrado cariño hacia ella.

Serpens no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos, y mucho menos los esperaba en cualquier momento, siendo que el único que se los daba era un prófugo que llevaba meses escondido en Hogsmeade y el Bosque Prohibido.

Es por eso, a que Serpens casi le da un infarto cuando se encontró siendo estrujada en los brazos de Hermione Granger.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la castaña cuando se separaron—. Es solo que... Merlín, yo... Te agradezco tanto que hayas logrado que liberaran a Buckbeack.

Serpens alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—Yo...

—Harry nos contó lo que le dijiste en Navidad... Sobre que le pedirías a tu padre que retirara los cargos...

—Pe-pero yo...

—Lo siento si te incomodé —se disculpó Hermione sonrojada—. Sé que no estás acostumbrada al contacto físico, pero no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí lo que hiciste.

—Parece que Potter les ha hablado mucho sobre mí —murmuró Serpens un poco malhumorada. ¿Quién se creía ese chico para contarle sus cosas a quien le diera la gana?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, por favor no lo tomes a mal. Es solo que lo de Buckbeack es muy importante para nosotros, y cuando recibimos la noticia, Harry comentó que probablemente fue por ti... Y bueno, Harry siempre está hablando de ti, y es lógico, es decir, eres la chica que le gusta, y él... ¡Merlín!

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos y miró a Serpens aterrada. La rubia, por su parte, se sonrojó ante sus últimas palabras. Potter... Harry, ya le había hablado de sus sentimientos, pero no creía que fuera tanto como para hablar siempre sobre ella.

—Lo siento, yo no debí... No es mi asunto...

—No te preocupes. Tú eres la mejor amiga de Potter, es normal que sepas... cosas.

—Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que después de Lovegood no podías caer más bajo, Lagartija, pero mira que juntarte con la sangre sucia...

A Serpens se le congeló la sangre al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Luego de haber sido extorsionado para retractarse de la acusación contra Buckbeack, Draco debía estar de muy mal humor. Y siempre que estaba de mal humor, terminaba desquitándose con ella.

—¿Cómo... Cómo llamaste a Serpens?

—Mi despreciable sangre sucia, para tu información, yo llamo a este fenómeno como se me pega la gana —respondió Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione miró a Serpens con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, mientras Crabb y Goyle reían como Draco hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso.

—Me alegra que hayan liberado a Buckbeack —dijo Serpens desviando la atención hacia ella—. Aunque yo no tuve nada que ver. Ni siquiera le he enviado la carta a mi padre.

Serpens notó el rostro de su hermano volverse rojo de la ira, y supo que lo que le esperaba cuando Hermione se marchara, no sería nada bueno.

Hermione miró detenidamente a Serpens, quien tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rostro. Miró de reojo a Malfoy y frunció el ceño, se acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro y tomó la mano de Serpens.

—De todas formas, venía a decirte que la profesora McGonagall te está buscando.

—Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana, sangre sucia inmunda —siseó Draco viendo con odio las manos entrelazadas de ambas.

Serpens soltó la mano de Hermione con cuidado, y en su lugar la tomó de la manga de la túnica, jalándola ligeramente.

—¿Podrías decirme donde está? Temo que soy mala para las...

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Lagartija?

Draco chasqueó los dedos, y en seguida, Goyle se paró frente a ambas, bloqueando la salida del pasillo.

—La profesora McGonagall...

—Tú vete de aquí, Granger. Esto es un asunto entre "familia".

—La profesora McGonagall quiere ver a Serpens —dijo la castaña con firmeza, haciendo enojar aún más al Slytherin.

—Vete, Hermione —murmuró Serpens con un hilo de voz.

De repente, Draco agarró el brazo de Serpens y la acercó a él con un movimiento brusco.

—¿Cómo la llamaste? —preguntó en voz baja, pero en sus ojos se veía la ira que le recorría el cuerpo en aquel instante.

—Hermione —repitió Serpens devolviéndole la mirada. Una cosa era que la molestara a ella, pero no iba a dejar que se metiera con alguien que solo quería ayudarla.

Por que Serpens sabía que Hermione no se iría, y eso solo significaba que el ataque terminaría siendo para las dos. Además, Draco era un pomposo engreído, pero no era tonto, y más de una vez su padre lo había aconsejado sobre la importancia de no dejar testigos.

Draco frunció aún más el ceño y la miró con desprecio, antes de azotarla contra la pared. Hermione soltó un grito horrorizada, pero con un gesto del rubio, Crabb la sujetó y le cubrió la boca con su enorme mano.

—Te dije que te largaras, sangre sucia. Ahora verás cómo arreglo las cosas con mi adorada hermanita.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Draco le quitó el bolso a Serpens, pero antes de que pudiera vaciar su contenido en el suelo como de costumbre, el rubio salió volando, estrellándose contra la pared. Crabb y Goyle se miraron asustados, pero el primero no aflojó su agarre en Hermione.

Goyle trató de ayudar a Draco a ponerse de pie, pero cuando se agachó, un puñado de murciélagos de moco salieron de su nariz y se le pegaron a la cara, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y provocando que cayera sentado sobre Draco, quien soltó un quejido apenas audible.

Serpens reprimió una sonrisa antes de dirigir su varita hacia Crabb, quien soltó de inmediato a Hermione e intentó correr a pedir ayuda, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que la pequeña Ravenclaw lo petrificó antes de que diera el segundo paso.

—Corre —murmuró Serpens recogiendo su bolso, mirando de reojo a Goyle tratando de levantarse del cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Draco.

Sin esperar respuesta, Serpens volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione y ambas salieron corriendo de ahí, hasta que llegaron a los jardines, muy cerca del comienzo del bosque prohibido.

—¿Que- Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Sólo Draco siendo Draco —murmuró Serpens acomodándose la túnica.

—¿Es por eso que vas tan seguido a la enfermería?

Serpens miró a la castaña sorprendida.

—La última vez que Harry estuvo en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que él era su segundo paciente más frecuente, justo después de una pequeña Ravenclaw.

—Tienes que ser cuidadosa de ahora en adelante —murmuró la Ravenclaw bajando la mirada—. Draco es demasiado orgulloso para contarle a alguien lo que pasó, no se va a quedar con la humillación.

—¿Tu... Tu padre sabe de esto?

Serpens se quedó callada. No creía que Lucius supiera de las "lecciones" de Draco, pero aún si lo supiera, probablemente no le importaría. Lo mismo para Narcissa, a quien no le importó que sus hijos fuesen torturados frente a ella.

—Se hace tarde, y los profesores nos prohibieron salir del castillo sin compañía.

—¡Serpens! Yo... Sé que no es asunto mío, pero no deberías dejar que Malfoy te trate así. No se lo que haya pasado, o la razón por la que lo haga, pero nada justifica que intente lastimar a su propia hermana. ¿No has hablado de esto con algún profesor?

Serpens suspiró al ver la genuina preocupación en los ojos de Hermione.

—No te preocupes, pronto va a dejar de ser así —respondió la Ravenclaw, confundiendo aún más a la castaña—. Por el momento, no le sigas nada a nadie, ¿OK? Eso solo me causaría más problemas.

Hermione parecía contrariada, pero aún así lo aceptó.

—Eres tú la que no debería andar sola por los pasillos, Serpens.

—No te preocupes, sé cuidarme sola —murmuró la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto, me alegra mucho que Buckbeack haya sido liberado de los cargos.

—Sí, él está... ¡Oh, por Merlín!

Hermione miró asustada al suelo, en donde se formaba un charco de sangre bajo Serpens. Ambas vieron horrorizadas la enorme mancha oscura en el brazo de la Ravenclaw, justo donde Draco la había sujetado momentos antes.

—¡Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería! —exclamó Hermione, notando la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Serpens.

Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, pero Serpens fue perdiendo velocidad, hasta que cayó de rodillas junto a las escaleras del vestíbulo. Hermione trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero la rubia no tardó mucho en perder la conciencia.


End file.
